Curiosity
by BloodhairXPinklocks
Summary: There is no such thing as heroes, only sacrifices.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I finally came up with a series. But unfortunately, it's not a smut story. I dedicate this to my partner in crime and my loving boyfriend who supports my ship and my fangirl side (to senseless to mention). I noticed that most of the fanfic about SasoSaku are less than I thought or abandoned (and I think I must contribute as many as I could) So here it goes.

 **Pairing:** Sasori X Sakura

 **Rated:** T

 **WARNING:** Plagiarism is a crime. Any resemblance to other stories is pure coincidence.

 **Disclaimer** : Characters belongs to Kishimoto except for the plot.

 **Timeline:** Ninja world/Non-AU

* * *

 **Curiosity**

 **Sasori X Sakura**

 **By: BloodhairXPinklocks**

* * *

 _Her... why?_

Sasori believes that art was everlasting. He wasted his 20 years of life hunting shinobis and ripped their internal organs to add them to his _art_ collection. As a selfish man who thinks that all planets are circulating around him, his philosophy in life is Humans are self-centered, he believes that everyone needs to be controlled in order for the human race obey one make the long story short, in order for you to survive this cruel world, you need to be selfish and care for nothing but yourself, make your own rules and live with it.

But this little girl in front of him was a different story. Her selflessness made his blood boil to the bone but also amazed him at the same time. Who will believe that a little girl will prove Akasuna Sasori wrong? It was amazing that he can't wait to turn her into one of his lifeless dolls. Those will of fire in her eyes doesn't leave her at the very end, too bad.

 _Blood dripped..._

He won the battle.

"Sakura..." Chiyo called for her name while forcing herself to get up but because of the poison she got on their mind-blowing battle, moving is not the easiest thing to do.

The pink haired kunoichi turned her head towards the older woman, he can see a whole picture of exhaustion in her eyes, but still.

 _"_ Granny Chiyo, are you okay? Can you still move? _"_

Those words surprised him more. Watching her to ask someone about the current state of her comrade is the most annoying scene Sasori have ever seen, why would she care about others if a sword is stuck on her? Is she stupid? She didn't meet his expectation, she made her own move to break that expectation into reality.

 _"_ Oh? You're worrying about other people even with this wound? _"_ Sasori said in a very sarcastic way, he wanted those words to be more hurtful but it ended up with an audacity tone. He deepened the sword to give her physical pain instead.

 _'Stop acting like you are a hero, little girl. There is no such thing as a hero, only sacrifices and you are one of those sacrifices.'_

 _Blood dripped._

He smirks. Watching a human being dying kinda entertains him but feel bad for them as well, their life is too short that it disgusts him. Humans are easy to die, that's the very fact in Sasori life.

"If you're a medical ninja, you should understand the situation you're in," he mocked between her heavy breaths.

Green orbs meet his hazelnut eyes, "Shut up..."

He chuckled "You're a courageous girl, but how long can you hold on?"

He inserted the sword deeper that made her puffed, her heavy breath increases. He wonders how long can she hold on? With the wound he made, she will die in no time.

Sasori's eyes twitched when he saw a green chakra at her wound. She's stopping the bleeding and healing herself while a sword stuck in her. That was unexpected, he must admit that if he is in her situation right now. He will do the same thing, blood loss can fasten your death.

 _She's skilled..._

But what made her one? What pushes her to work hard like this? At first, he thought that he can lead the battle without breaking a single sweat. But in the middle of the battle, something has snapped because her strength caught his level that he even declared himself that their battle is an 'even' one.

Her attention came back to the elder kunoichi "Granny Chiyo, I'm okay. So hurry up and take the antidote, leave this place immediately. I'll handle him."

 _You can't. You know that you can't fight me anymore._

 _" **Even if you cut off my limbs and fill me with your poison, I will get you and I will kill you!** "_

That was an interesting threat, he thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her body became heavy and he smirks. He will enjoy the very ounce of her defeat, that's for sure.

"Heh, It looks like the poison is starting to take effect. Of course, this sword is also poisoned you see," Sasori stated while looking at her with his merciless stare. That's right girl, beg for your life.

He can feel the numbness filling in her body. Her left eye is closed and the other one was half-lidded. In her current state, she can't perform any jutsu against him anymore, either to control her chakra to stop the bleeding.

 _She'll die, what a pity. Don't worry, I'll preserve your abilities as well those burning eyes with determination for you._

Sasori's gaze rolls down at the old woman when he noticed that she inserted something on the little girl's thigh. It makes him confuse at first but when he felt the little girl is regaining her strength, he concludes one thing.

 _Antidote..._

"Why?" the pink haired kunoichi asked, still surprised about what Granny Chiyo did. But instead of answering her question, the older kunoichi collapsed.

Now, this is pathetic. He never expected that Granny Chiyo will help someone, especially if that someone came from Konoha. He knew that the older kunoichi has a grudged at one of the Konoha's shinobi which is the Konoha's white fang. The one who killed his mother and father.

Another odd thing about this is two stranger, helping each other. Putting their lives on the line for the sake of their comrade, Sasori doesn't believe anything about teamwork. If he or Deidara will be in a dangerous situation, they will let the one dies just to succeed the mission. Akatsuki believes that their missions must be succeeded in a short period of time, there is no room for weakness and death of its members doesn't matter.

"Granny...Chiyo..."

 _I can't believe how everyone chooses death for the sake of others..._

 _How stupid..._

The Konoha girl grabbed the blade of the sword and held it tightly, he met her jade eyes once again and he can feel hatred the way she grips the blade of his sword. Threatened that she may escape away from his mercy, he tried to wound her more by inserting the sword deeper. But thanks to her grandmother's help, she used her strength to forbid him by pushing it strength surprised him.

Sasori tried to pull it off but if he succeeds, her blood will flow like a river. That's her goal, not to let him go deeper but not to let go either.

"I won't let go..." She said in a fearless and challenging tone.

 _Why... why are you still fighting?_ _What is your ambition? What are you? What are you rooting for?_

 _This girl... has an incredible strength. Physically and mentally._

He noticed that the older kunoichi is pushing herself to get up again, did she took an antidote too? It will be troublesome if the old hag will interrupt and open an attack, It will result in an eye for an eye battle again. Then the work must be done. FAST.

 _It's futile to have a strength contest with her, huh?_

 _THEN..._

He rotated his puppet arm in order to separate it away from his artificial elbow. She gasped in surprise, she almost forgot that every joint of a puppet has its own secrets. Sasori's body is not an exemption.

 _This girl... is annoying._

He took a step backward to make a proper stunt. This moment excites him more, two at the same time will be a great addition to his collections. Not only that, this will be his 300th puppet.

 _I will make your death meaningful and gore, little girl._

He ran to attack her "Die!"

That moment, he has no intentions but to kill her and turn all her body into artificial one. She is nothing but a human, human with a short lifespan and a human that made of greed. She met his hazel eyes one last time and something in that beautiful jade eyes stunned him and his world began to change its phase.

' _Why..._ '

What?

' _Why won't you tell me anything? why do you always stay silent?_ '

A sudden change of setting stunned him, the dying kunoichi in front of him and the old hag suddenly disappeared in his eyes like a bubble. Sasori observed his environment to determine the setting. Trees and cemented floor. The sunny day of the river country disappeared too and changed by a shade of night, cold breeze hits the puppet master. the cloth that's protecting his head suddenly fell down on his shoulder because of the wind.

Sasori followed the voice he heard and there, he noticed the little girl and a raven-haired boy. Talking in the middle of the night.

 _What is this? Genjutsu?_

No... This is different. The little girl didn't perform any genjutsu during their battle either. Then what the hell is this? and where on earth is he?

' _Why do I need to tell you anything?'_ the raven-haired little boy said with an annoyed tone _._

Sasori realized that the little girl was the same kunoichi he was supposed to slay just now. The only difference is this is younger. About the raven-haired, he concluded that this one is Itachi's younger brother, judging from his similar appearance to his co-member.

 _Tear dropped..._

Sasori watched them silently, he didn't know why is he seeing these things. It was obviously a glimpse of her opponent's past.

 _How about grandma? Did she make me see these? Then what is the purpose?_

Sympathy?

 _Heh. That was a dirty move Baba, but nice try._

' _It's none of your business. Stop concerning yourself about what I do,_ ' Itachi's younger brother added that places more tears in the pink haired little girl's eyes. He was obviously interrupted by something and dealing with this little girl is kinda difficult for him to handle.

' _You've always hated me, huh?_ '

Sasori rose an eyebrow.

 _If you don't want to be hated, then stay away from someone's businesses._

The little girl smiled and looked up ' _Do you remember? the day we became a_ _genin and when our three-member team first chosen? The same day you and I were here alone..._ '

Is this some human drama? It annoys him very much but to think that this is the root of her will during their fight, something inside Sasori wanted to see where this is going.

' _You got mad at me, remember? when I insulted Naruto for being a total loser? And how I envied him for lacking any parental love._ ' she said while clutching her fist.

Sasori's eyes twitched, parental love. Did she envy someone for being independent? What an attitude.

' _I don't remember,_ ' the raven-haired shinobi answered.

He remembers. What a beautiful lie.

Sasori expected for Sakura to cry more. But instead, her smile widened.

' _Makes sense! That's something a while back_ '

There was a part of Sasori that wanted to smack the little girl in her head for being stupid, it's pretty obvious that he's blocking her attacked to forbid her to hit him... emotionally. But he remained silent.

' _But that was just the beginning. Me, you, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. We've shared a lot of mission and bond together... like a family!_ '

A pregnant silence from Sasori.

' _Just as I thought_ ' the raven-haired man finally spoked.

' _I'm different from you guys, I used to think that the right path is to take missions with you like we usually do. But in the end, I chose revenge, in order to avenge my clan. I need to get stronger and kill Itachi._ ' The little Uchiha explained his side.

Sasori can see the bigger picture now, he was right about the raven-haired little boy. Does he want to avenge his clan? What an interesting ambition for a 12? or 13-year-old shinobi. But that's not easy to fulfill, knowing Itachi. He is someone that's not easy to meddle with.

' _And you want to gain that strength with Orochimaru's help?_ ' Sakura asked.

Sasori's eyes widened, so that's why...

' _If that's the only way to kill Itachi, then yes. Killing my brother is the purpose why am I still alive. I am different from you and Naruto-_ '

' _Are you going to choose to be alone again?!_ ' Sakura asked in a very desperate way.

Is being alone a choice?

Sasori's parents flashed in his mind but he washed them off.

' _The day you thought me that solitude was painful, I completely understand that right now..._ '

"In what way?!" Sasori shouted at her but it seems that his presence is not visible.

' _I have family and friends, but If you're gone... To me... It's no different for being alone!_ '

Women... They are so hard to understand.

It's obvious that the little girl has something to this Uchiha guy. But something bothers him.

 _Why is he seeing all of this?_

 _'From here... a new path will open for the three of us,'_

 _'I... I love you so much! '_

A confession, great. What a brilliant idea to stop someone from leaving.

Apart from Sasori wanted to laugh, but something forbids him. He is seeking for more.

' _If you chose to stay, I will make sure that you won't regret it! Every day will be fun! We'll definitely be happy, I'll do ANYTHING for you!_ '

 _This girl... fought me just to get an information about Orochimaru._

 _Why?_

 _Because she wanted to bring back this Uchiha guy._

Sasori smirked, Women and their senseless reasons.

The raven-haired boy turned his head with a smile on his face ' _You really are... annoying_.'

Sure she does. But there is something about his smile, what was that? Is that the main reason of why the little girl is head over heels for him?

The Uchiha guy started to walk away.

' _Don't go!_ ' she then approached him ' _If you do, I'll scream-_ '

Sasori watched calmly, the Uchiha guy flashed in the pink haired girl's back.

There was a long paused until the little Uchiha spoke.

' _Sakura...Arigatou_ '

Then he knocked her out.

' _Sasuke...kun_ '

He saw the Uchiha guy carried Sakura towards a cemented bench and lay her there. His hands seek for the warmth of his pocket as he watched his comrade's tears fell down continuously.

' _I'm sorry..._ '

Then he took his leave.

' _Are you having a good time? Forehead girl?'_

 _What? there's more?_

Another change of setting surprised Sasori.

There, he saw little younger Sakura. Crying while hiding her face. There was another kid that was more beautiful and girly, unlike Sakura. She has platinum hair and blue pearled eyes, almost look like Deidara.

Then there are 3 more girls with a smug face.

' _Have you been trying to be cute lately? Don't flatter yourself! You're still ugly!_ ' the leader stated while poking Sakura's forehead in a very mean way.

3 flowers flee towards the bully's mouth that made Sakura surprised.

The platinumed haired girl is the culprit.

' _Ami-chan!_ ' the 2 other girls stated while helping their leader.

' _Oh? I'm so sorry! My hand slipped!_ '

The little kid named Ami gets up ' _Ino!_ '

' _If I were you, I should spit that flower off of my mouth. Ninja flower Aconite is a poisonous flower, you should be aware_ ' Ino stated while giving them a victory smirk.

The three bullies creep out and took their leave while looking for their sensei.

The blonde laughs ' _Only stems of the flower has poison_ '

Then Sakura smiled ' _You are... really amazing Ino-chan_ '

' _If you are a cosmo, then what am I?_ ' Sakura asked while looking at her flower.

The platinum-haired girl thinks.

' _You are a mere bud,_ '

That was offensive.

' _Here, I will defeat you. Ino!_ '

Another change of setting, it seems like they are fighting for a... rank?

Chuunin exam.

' _I will... not compete with you over Sasuke anymore!_ '

"Eh? they both like that Uchiha guy?" Sasori stated.

' _You and Sasuke just don't match! Besides, I'm stronger than you now! You're not even suited to be my rival!_ ' Sakura stated with determination in her eyes.

' _Sakura... Do you know who you are talking to like that?! You crybaby!_ ' the platinum-haired woman fired back.

She obviously wanted for her to boost her anger. And like Deidara, this platinum-haired girl is hot-headed.

' _I'm... I'm not a mere bud anymore... As you've said, I... I bloom more than beautiful than cosmos!_ '

Those eyes... The determination... It's the same stare he saw during their fight.

' _Fight me... seriously_ ' she whispered.

Sakura removed her Konoha head protector that surprised her friend. But suddenly smirks.

Ino removed her head protector from her waist ' _I understand now, Sakura..._ '

' _Naruto..._ '

Sasori looked at another side of the story.

She saw the carrier of the 9 tailed jinchuuriki, laying in a hospital bed and it seems like he was injured so bad.

' _Next time... I'll work hard_ ' Sakura said, almost whispered then she left the room.

Because of growing curiosity, Sasori followed her until they reached the Hokage's office.

' _Tsunade-sama..._ '

' _What do you want? I have a lot works to do._ '

Sasori tilted his head. The most famous medical ninja.

' _Please... Train me as a medical ninja!_ '

Surprised, Tsunade stared at the young kunoichi in front of her. Examining her if she's serious about her sudden request.

She smirked ' _Are you that desperate too_?'

The female Hokage looked upon her ' _Alright! Meet me in the library tomorrow morning, I won't go easy on you!_ '

' _Hai!_ '

Then it all disappeared.

A strike in his chest left him dumbfounded.

"Wh..what?" Sasori said while looking at his mother and father's puppet replica. Then he looked at his wounded core realizing his situation.

"You lowered your guard at the end, Sasori" Granny Chiyo stated while looking at him.

"What?" he said while looking at the seals around him.

"Gah?" He grunted and a blood came out from his mouth.

"Now you can't move, Am I right?" Granny Chiyo asked him while panting.

"Although you have a puppet body, you use chakra so you need a part that's living...That's your weakness. _"_ Grandma Chiyo explained.

"And just that part from your left chest is missing from that shell," Granny Chiyo mentioned his former puppet body.

"A puppet body is a mere shell, but your true body is that chest part that produces chakra," Granny Chiyo added.

"Hn," Sasori smirked because of the old hag's clever observation.

"Hng!" stealing the spotlight, Sakura collapsed.

"Sakura!" Granny Chiyo called and approached her.

Sasori looked at them silently, He suddenly remembers what he saw just now. Did she use a genjutsu on him?

He watched the old hag slowly removed the sword from the girl.

"Hang in there..." Granny Chiyo.

"Hgn!" Sakura gritted her teeth because of pain.

"Just a little more..."

Once the old kunoichi successfully removed the sword, she dropped it away from Sakura that made the Konoha girl calmed.

That's good but...

"It's futile, I pierced a vital point" Sasori said.

"She'll soon be dead even without poison, She's lost too much blood. Since you are also a medical ninja, I aimed for a spot you can't easily heal."

 _If I will die, I will make sure that my enemies will die with me._

"I've already finished first-aid treatment with Medical ninjutsu. What I'm doing right now isn't a Medical ninjutsu."

"What?" Sasori asked in confusion then he realized that the chakra that glowing from her grandmother's hands were not light green anymore.

"I'm giving her my own life energy."

"Don't tell me..."

"It's a reanimation ninjutsu."

"A reanimation... ninjutsu?" Sasori asked in a very confused tone.

"It's a jutsu I spent years creating originally for you," surprised by his grandmother's words, Sasori watched his grandmother to regain the life of the poor kunoichi, he didn't allow his emotions to be seen.

 _' **We've shared a lot of mission and bond together... like a family!**_ '

Sasori tilted his head when Sakura began to regain her consciousness.

"With this jutsu, life can even be breathed into puppets... In exchange for the life of the caster that is..."

Sasori then reminds the image of him and his family. This jutsu can reanimate and bring his parents alive again?

"How stupid..." Sasori.

Sakura tried to lift herself up after Granny Chiyo finished her business on her wound.

"Sakura... Are you okay?"

"Yes..." Sakura stated then turned her head towards the old hag.

"How about you? Granny Chiyo?"

"That's strange.." Sasori spoked that stole Sakura's attention.

"I thought that the caster should have died. In exchanging for breathing life into someone dead, Why are you still alive right now?" Sasori asked while looking at the old hag.

There was a short pause before Granny Chiyo answer"Sakura wound was severe, but she wasn't dead. So I got off without serious injury."

Sasori lowered his head and smirks "That's unfortunate."

In a second, a fist met his wooden cheek. It was unexpected but he's not surprised, maybe because it was painless? he doesn't know, why would he bother to know?

His gaze rolls to the pink haired kunoichi "I'd stop that, This body doesn't even feel pain."

He saw her knuckles clutched hardly.

"The more you hit me, the greater the pain in your fist."

He faced her, Sasori remembers her low self-esteem when she's younger. But because of that Uchiha guy and Blonde friend, her determination became inhuman.

"Women sure like to do stuff that's pointless, hn," Sasori said to annoy her more.

"Even my blood-related grandmother should die, My heart is just like this body"

"Up until now, I've killed hundreds, thousands of people. She'd be the same as one of them, Things will be simpler that way."

 _I'll test you._

If there is something that Sasori have learned from Sakura's past. That is to test their true nature and how will they handle their enemies in order for them to get their sympathy. With this way, Sasori will understand... what is the purpose of chasing, what is the purpose of teamwork, what is the purpose of being a hero.

What is the purpose of having a friend?

"Just what do you think a person's life is to you?! What do you think a relative is to you?!"

 _You are one to talk..._

You envied your friend for lacking any parental guidance.

"Come on, Is that what shinobi should be saying?"

 _Or should I say, is that what a brat should be saying?_

She didn't reply. He concluded that she's guilty.

"Why?... Why can you only think like that...?" Sakura said, disappointed.

"Sakura... That's enough," Granny Chiyo.

"But..!" Sakura, trying to defend her reasons for lecturing him.

"It was the evil customs and teachings of Hidden Sand Village that made him what he is," Granny Chiyo said in a depressed tone.

"Granny Chiyo..."

"Do you want to have a body like this? If you did, you'd probably somewhat understand what I'm telling about." He said. Not interested in his invitation, Sakura looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"This body won't decay and it's not bound to a span of life, A puppet can be created over and over again. I can create as many people as I want with puppets. If you want, that is..." he said with confidence, showing that he's interesting on her turning to be like him.

"It's not just increasing the amount, A collection is all about the quality,"

"What the hell are you?!" She asked while giving him a deadly glare.

"I'd venture to say. I'm a human who couldn't completely become a puppet. I'm a puppet but an incomplete puppet possessing a living core. I'm not a person nor am I a puppet" Sasori stated.

He can feel the numbness of death. He will die soon.

Maybe... He can do something pointless, a pointless thing that can result in something...Not that good.

"I'll soon stop moving. Before that, I think I'll do something pointless. It's your reward for defeating me" Sasori said in a very bored way.

' _I'll catch you and force you to talk about Orochimaru!_ '

Then the image of raven-haired little boy flashed in his mind.

"You wanted to know about Orochimaru, right?" He cleared that catches her attention.

"At Midday in ten days. Go to Tenchi Bridge locating in the Village of Hidden in the Grass."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, seeking for more information.

"I've got a spy working as one of Orochimaru's subordinates... I was supposed to rendezvous...with hi..m the..re..."

At the very last seconds of his existence, Sasori concluded that there is no such thing as heroes. Only sacrifices, in order to get peace, Akatsuki's need to sacrifice several pawns.

He is one of those pawns.

 _'It's all up to you little girl...'_

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasori's consciousness flew back and his whole system awakens. He didn't dare to open his eyes because he already expects that he will see nothing but darkness.

 _Am I dead? Probably yes..._

He remained silent. Alleged by staying dead.

 _Am I in hell? Probably yes, there is no room for someone who've killed thousands of people in heaven._

He smirks silently, he didn't expect that this kind of place does exist.

A long silence slips in his whole being until he heard a loud growled. His eyes snap open when he realized that it is from his body.

 _Wait? My body?_

"Hungry?" a manly voice has spoked causing Sasori to looked back.

It was the Suna guy he poisoned, the one who used his own creations against him. Sasori believes that his name was Kankuro, he was not surprised that he's alive right now since there's an antidote.

Sasori didn't reply.

Kankuro dropped a tray of... food.

"Eat," Kankuro commanded.

"I don't need that... A puppet like me don't nee-" He cut off his own words when his stomach begged for food once again. He really is hungry.

 _Puppets don't need food and drinks. They don't get starve either. Then why..._

Sasori's expression turned into horrors when he felt the heaviness of his body, he was not supposed to feel anything but coldness. But he can feel something...unusual.

 _Dug..tug..._

 _IMPOSSIBLE!_

"If you're confused about your current state, wait for Sakura's return. She'll be the one who'll explain all to you." Kankuro said while giving him a deadly glare.

"That brat..." Sasori whispered, remembering the medical ninja who fought him at their hideout.

Kankuro clutched the cell rail "You'll pay for Gaara's death, I swear."

Sasori's eyes bore on him. He can see the anger from the Suna shinobi's eyes. _Anger, loneliness, disappointment, lost_...

 ** _Family..._**

"For now, rejoice in being the one who's alive. As a respect for Granny Chiyo, I'll keep my hands off you. But keep in mind that I will make sure that your second life will be worst than hell," Kankuro threatened but the fear in his threat didn't reach the S class criminal.

The puppet user took his leave.

Sasori looked at his hands, he can feel the blood that flows through his veins and he can't accept it.

He bit his thumb hard and a blood struck is enough evidence that he is indeed a human, but how?

" _As a respect for Granny Chiyo, I'll keep my hands off you._ "

" _ **With this jutsu, life can even be breathed into puppets... In exchange for the life of the caster that is...**_ "

 _That old hag..._

His hand traces for the warmth of his body, hoping that it's not real but later disappoints him. The lines of his artificial body were ignited as a flesh. Leaving a huge scar on his chest. He was revived, and the caster was his own Grandmother. But why? What is the purpose of keeping him alive? It's much easier to stay dead honestly.

Sasori looked at the food that Kankuro had offered and he swears that he saw a worm on it. Sasori winced and chooses not to eat and starve himself to death.

 _I'll waste the life you've given me, Old Hag. Whatever your reasons for reviving me, I swear it will be a very big, big mistake._

His fist clutched, annoyed because of the disappearance of his art. No puppets, no tools, and now he's a mere human with flesh and blood.

What a luck...

' _Just one opening, I'll get myself free and I'll turn myself into an art again.'_

* * *

A creak of an opening cell made Sasori awaked.

His hazelnut eyes blinked multiple times to clear his vision. There, he found 2 Suna guards. Looking at him like he was a sort of an animal or a carrier of a Kyuubi.

Sasori didn't protest when one of the guards grabbed his left arm and force him to get up. Since he was a short guy and weak because of being weaponless, they can easily drag him without any complications.

He kinda regrets it for not learning any taijutsu skills. Short range fight is something that he will not agree with. Since he is a puppet user, all of the attacks and defenses will be in his puppet's actions and without a puppet, he is just a mere human being.

Speaking of puppet...

The image of the pink haired girl kunoichi flashes on his mind.

' _Chiyo-baasama... Please use me as your puppet.'_

Something has snapped.

"What!"

"You two are underestimating me," Sasori stated in a very bored way. He's using his chakra to control the guard against his comrade.

This is the first time that he controls a human puppet with flesh and blood in it.

"Nii-san..." said by the one whose being choked by his own brother.

The controlled one, which is the eldest was struggling, fighting the puppet master's chakra threads.

"Oh? Suna didn't change that much, poor security and unexperienced shinobi," Sasori moved his pointed finger to tightened the grip. Offended by his words, the two shinobi cursed him silently.

"Take me to the greenhouse," he commanded.

The two Suna shinobi gave him a disagreed glare "Never."

"Tsk," he hissed impatiently.

Sasori didn't waste any time and killed the younger shinobi by choking and the older by stealing his kunai and aimed for the vital spot. He watched them bathe with their own blood in front of his toes as if it's normal to happen.

He was used to it, killing.

' ** _Just what do you think a person's life is to you?!_** '

 _Life? It is limited and easy to be taken. Nothing special about it._

He looked around to checked if there are other guards around, but it seems like they took a break because they knew that he will be interrogated.

Of course, they will interrogate him about the Akatsuki and their plans. And that interrogation thing will be a huge nuisance for him. It's not that he's protecting the organization, he's worried about himself. Once the Suna officials find out about the plans of the Akatsuki, it will be his responsibility for being caught. There is huge possibility that they will assassinate him instead of retrieving him from the enemy's base.

In short, in his current situation. He has no ally. Weaponless, weak, _useless._

 _If they don't want to reveal their secrets, then why not rescuing me now?_

That's a stupid question, Akatsuki cares for nothing but to fulfill their one and only goal. If one of the members dies, they will replace you in no time. Preparing for a burial for the dead members is a waste of time.

Besides, if they are so tensed up for their secret being reveal, why not sending Deidara to rescue him in the first place?

 _There are a lot of things that Pain-sama didn't tell me... or us..._

If they are keeping a secret from the high rank of the organization, maybe he deserves to know it.

Sasori removed his torn clothes and changed it with Suna shinobi's outfit that came from one of his first victims in his second life. It's been a long time since he worn a Suna's flak jacket with a sleeveless undershirt, brown pants and white cloth that's covering his hair and jaw.

 _Tug...dug..._

That annoying thing that keeps saying that he is just a human. It makes him annoyed that it will take time to extract this thing away from his body again.

Sasori wrapped the head protector in his forehead and cover his eyes with circular shades. It was unfashionable but he will be a dead meat if someone notices him being out of the cell. Since Hiruko, his defense has destroyed. His appearance was opened to the public when they caught him.

Sasori closed the cell and took his leave, this underground jail didn't change that much after 20 years. But it seems that they maintained the cleanliness except for the cells. Of course, criminals deserve nothing but the nasty environment.

He greeted the hot humid air outside the underground jail. He remembered the day he and Deidara invade the Suna to steal the Kyuubi from the 4th Kazekage and sworn that it will be his last visit to this horrible place. He was serious about it, he thought that it will be the last time for him to see it. But here he is, standing and can feel the heat of the weather of it.

 _I swear this would be the last time._

Sasori tagged along with the crowd. He decided that before going to the Greenhouse, he needs to eat first. A lucid one. Not something that cooked last 10 years ago.

While searching for the suitable food for his taste, he is working for his ethical voice. Even if no one has ever heard his voice except his grandmother and the pink haired brat, he can't let his guard lowered... again.

"Dangos!" one of the old sellers caught his attention. The puppet master took a better look at the old man's product, it looks sticky and smells good.

Then an unusual sound comes out from his human body again. He growled silently.

"Looks like the mightiest shinobi had his tummy emptied!" The old man stated.

 _Sales talk._

He grabbed one stick and eat it. It's been a long time since he tasted a human food, he barely ejects it because of hotness. But he might say that it was worth it.

"That would be 80 yen."

That hits him, he doesn't have any money with him. Sure, it's been a long time since he eaten a human food that's why he forgot that most of them do have a value that needed to be paid.

He didn't reply. Instead, he jumped off through the nearest roof to escape.

From his view, he can see how angry the old man's expression is. The old man looked from left to right to find him but fails. It was like that he catches the whole shinobi world's problem.

Sasori wiped the edge of his mouth.

"It's very unthoughtful to not pay for your debt," a familiar voice caught his attention.

His gaze headed to the shadow that obviously situated higher in his position and there, he saw the woman who killed him and the woman whom he wants to replace the Third Kazekage.

She was standing there while looking down at him, her right hand is on her waist and her natural short pink locks joined the heat of the sun.

Sakura jumped to join him.

"Pay him," she commanded.

She's meddling in someone's business again. Does she loves doing that?

"I don't have money," Sasori stated while copying Himnaro's voice, one of the thousand people he turned into a human puppet from Sound village last year.

The pink haired girl tilted her head "Huh? then why would you eat a food if you can't afford it in the first place?"

Sasori gave her a secret deadly glare. Even if she's not on the battlefield, this pink haired kunoichi never failed to annoy him. Can't she leave him alone and do her task here in Suna?

"It's none of your business," he wants to be unreadable as much as possible. But her choice of words is way too annoying for him that he can't resist to give her a sarcastic reply.

Sakura looked at him, the expression on her eyes made him realized that she was offended by his words. One of her eyebrows raised.

"Sakura-chaaaan!" a cheerful voice approach the pink-haired kunoichi, Sasori's eyes twitched when he saw the 9 tailed jinchuuriki who has that idiotic face.

The tension between them cuts when Sakura turned to him and smile "Naruto..."

Sasori took the opportunity to leave.

"Wait!" Sakura tried to stop him but he didn't bother to look back.

There are more important things that he needs to do rather than building a tension with the kunoichi he fought. First is to escape because there is a huge possibility that the officials already discovered his disappearance, second is to go to the greenhouse in order to make his one and only specialty.

 _Poisons..._

Since there is no time to make puppets and taijutsu was not really his thing. The Suna's greenhouse can provide him the only weapon he can use without breaking any sweat.

Then there's a problem, he almost forgot that the brat already made an antidote to blocked his poisons.

 _Then I shall know the ingredients of that antidote..._

He arrived at the greenhouse in no time. Since he had his first food as a human again, he can now perform a basic ninjutsu.

Sasori hid in a building near the greenhouse and performed hand seals.

 _Dog...Boar...Ram._

 _Henge no Jutsu_

A short mass of smoke surrounds him and suddenly vanished. He watched his feminine hand clutched and walk inside the greenhouse.

"Ms. Sakura!"

Sasori turned his head to the man who approached his disguise. He's wearing a white cloak and possessing a list in his hand "I've gathered all the herbs you've asked me to get."

Not wanting to be detained again. He gave the man a smile. Forcing himself to give the medical ninja a nice one and not wicked.

"Arigatou..." he thanked him, using Sakura's voice.

The medical-nin smiled at him and handed him over a checklist "Here is the list of ingredients of the antidote you've lent me. Your contribution in our medical field was a great help. Our verbal thanks are not enough so... uhmm.."

The medical-nin flushed.

"I...I."

 _A confession. How wonderful._

"Oi, Takomo. Stop bothering Sakura and get back to work!" the greenhouse keeper interrupted Takomo's confession.

 _What a relief..._

Sasori watched the greenhouse keeper apologized for Takomo, after that they took their leave.

Sasori looked at the list and read what kind of herbs that Tsunade's disciple lent to that young man.

 _She sure learned the different ingredients to make an antidote._

Sasori flipped up the pages and there. He saw what he is looking for.

He can see the several heavy metals he put on his former poison and concluded that the Kunoichi do successfully make an antidote to block it.

 _Tomoshiri grass..._

Sasori eyes twitched. Tomoshiri grass is a very rare plant with white flowers on it, he believes that some of them do exist near Suna because this kind of grass usually grows in sandy places.

 _As expected from the disciple of a legendary ninja who can actually analyze and decipher the different elements used in complex poisons._

He smirked widely, his work can now be done easily.

Sasori started to gather all the tools he needed in poison making. He puts the pulverizer on the table and searched for the perfect ingredient for his unbreakable poison. There, he saw a castor oil plant.

He bent his knees to get the seeds. He then came back and pulverized it firmly.

 _If she used proteins in blocking my poison, then I'll make a poison to fail the making of those proteins._

Carbohydrate-binding protein.

Sasori then mixed the pulverized ricin into the water and translated it into 15 syringes. After that he sought for a bag, next thing he needs to do is to leave this place as much as possible.

Sasori came back from his form after gathering his things. He also took several Castor oil beans for his future battles. He was about to take his leave when 3 pieces of kunais flew on his way. He dodged it by flipping on the other side.

"Found you," a familiar voice stunned him.

He looks back and there, he saw the woman who always interrupts and blocks his way.

The pink-haired girl is glaring at him as if she saw all of his crimes and if her sharp gaze could kill, he would be as good as dead for the second time.

Sasori smirked and removed his bag and his shades.

" _We meet once again, little girl_ "

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasori stared at her for five minutes straight. But it seems like forever since neither of them is moving to open an attack.

He examined her carefully like the way she examines him, it looks like she's brainstorming her plan to defeat him for the second time. But a second defeat is something that Sasori will not agree with.

Sasori took three pieces of the syringe and hid it in his pocket. This girl, even if she knew that she has the great advantage in this second battle, she's still calm and watching his moves cautiously.

 _She's not underestimating him this time. Why? because the old hag was not there to support her. Or maybe, she's not underestimating my poor situation. When We last fought, I had the advantage but I was defeated. Could it be she's thinking that I have something in my sleeve?_

"What's the matter? Why don't you attack your prey? You're obviously the predator in my current situation, little girl," Sasori stated while giving her a smirk.

Sakura gave him a confused look, almost convincing but it didn't reach him "If you are that eager to be killed for the second time, why don't you insert your own venom on your bare skin? "

Sasori hissed, hearing those words from the one who used sympathy to won the battle made his blood boil. This cheeky brat had her head grew.

"I'm not a patient man and your words made my patience grew smaller," he mocked.

"Exactly," Sakura said while taking a step forward.

"That's why this time," Sakura added while performing her fighting stance "I'll defeat you, _alone..._ "

 _Heh..._

"You are one hell of a girl, but..." Sasori stated while grabbing one of his syringes.

"I'll make sure that you'll feel every ounce of defeat, right here right now," Sasori added and after that, he opens an attack.

The pink haired girl took a step forward and gather her chakra through her fist and attack her opponent once he reached her space. As expected, the s-class criminal dodged the attack by jumping above her.

Sakura's eyes didn't leave him as Sasori's chakra threads start to reach for her body. Sakura flashed to avoid it and black flipped backwardly. She was about to strike back when Sasori's speed increases and attack her by inserting the syringe into her arm.

Sakura took a little step backward for Sasori to know that she will not dodge his attack, she fastly performed a hand seal.

' _Substitution Jutsu'_

The needle reached for her arm but the wood replacement caught it instead. A small mass of smoke appeared, enough evidence that the jutsu worked well.

Sasori flew away to avoid her kick from his back. He landed 10 meters away from her.

They stare at each other for the brief moment, until the pink haired kunoichi gave him a meaningful smirk. Suddenly, he heard several footsteps approaching the greenhouse.

 _Damn..._

 _"_ Sakura-cha- _"_ Takomo's voice interrupts the tension. Sasori was the nearest that's why he ran and choked the medical-nin as his hostage.

"Augh!" The medical-nin gasped while searching for an air.

Sasori stole the kunai from the medical-nin and point it on his neck, at that exact moment. Reinforcement has arrived in the scene.

Sakura tried to get near but the crimson haired criminal threatened to deepen his weapon through the medical nin's bare skin.

Sasori watched the reinforcement traveled around him, blocking all the exits to forbid him in escaping. He also saw Kankuro with his developed Karasu and Kuroari puppet.

"It's no use, surrender now," Sakura commanded.

"Hn," Sasori said while scratching Takomo's first layered skin.

The poor medical-nin squirmed because of fear and pain.

"Haven't you remember that I've conquered a village with one puppet?" Sasori stated with a light threat. The kunoichi's eyes twitched because she knows what he's going to do.

"Prepare for execution," Kankuro commanded.

"Wait!" Sakura interrupted, stopping Kankuro's orders "We can't kill him."

Sasori rose an eyebrow, then he remembered that Kankuro did say that Sakura has all the answers to why he's still alive and why he's revived as a human.

Kankuro's gaze trails to the Konoha kunoichi "He has a hostage for God's sake!"

Sakura gave Kankuro a meaningful stare. The Puppetmaster looked at their staring contest in a very bored way. They are testing his patience, too bad he's really not in the mood to ruin a fun.

"Call Naruto instead," Sakura demanded.

Sasori hissed when Takomo's hits his scar and attempts to escape. Sasori glued his thick chakra threads in the medical nin's body for him to control him.

"Wrong move," Sasori declared.

"If you are going to make me wait then I'll attack you, you can continue your love quarrel in another life," Sasori said that made Sakura and Kankuro's tension cut.

Sasori moved his fingers as Takomo moved to grab an explosive note from his pocket and threw it to other Suna's shinobi. Because of the explosion, the greenhouse was coated with a mass of smoke. Sasori took the opportunity to move and control the other shinobis with his chakra thread.

With his 20 years of experience in puppetry. Controlling multiple puppets at the same time is a piece of cake, he will control the other one to kill and fight the other one. Once one of his human puppets dies, it's either he will get another human puppet to kill the other nuisance in his way or he will use it as a human shield.

Sasori was busy on his task when suddenly Kankuro targeted him from behind by catching him with the Kuroari puppet. He dodged it by placing one of the Suna shinobi's corpses inside of it.

Sasori landed on the nearest table but when he was about to move to control another shinobi. Sakura destroys the table where he was standing.

The Puppetmaster utter a 'tsk'.

"Hell yeah!" she let out a loud cry then punched his human shield, the human shield bumped into Sasori that made him dart backwardly. Chemical reaction.

Kankuro flashed into his back, ready for the final attack.

And at that moment, the crimson haired man smirks.

Sasori took out a syringe and used it to attack Kankuro.

"Oh no... Kankuro! Dodge it!" Sakura warned her ally, but it's too late. The needle scratched the puppet user on his palm. Sasori fastened his moves and captured the pink haired girl with his chakra threads which Sakura fails to avoid. She tried to move to get away from his threads but it was too thick to break.

Kankuro started to get paled and he feels like he was about to vomit. He was trembling as hell and his knees are becoming jelly.

 _Ah. This scene never gets old._

 _"_ Kankuro! _"_ Sakura shouts for his ally's name.

"Is it fun to be in the same situation you are in last 6 days ago?" Sasori stated while looking down at the shinobi who inherit his creations.

The puppet user hissed in pain while trembling. The puppet master chuckled because of entertainment.

"Don't worry, I added some heavy metals on my new poison. Your misery will be shortened, maybe in less than... 3 days? 2 days? 1? or an hour," Sasori teased while looking down at his enemy.

"Shu..t u...p," Kankuro stated, almost whispered.

"Kankuro! Stop talking! You'll just exhaust yourself. Hang o-"

"Hang on in there before the useless medical ninjas of Suna and their poor skills in deciphering poisons arrive," Sasori cut Sakura's word by saying hopeless things.

Sasori tightened the threads around Sakura's body that made the kunoichi squirm "And to make sure that your death will happen successfully. I will take away this brat away from here. If you're going to request for help from the legendary medic sannin, it will take forever for them to arrive and in your current condition, you'll not survive a day."

Kankuro gritted his teeth, annoyed and frustrated because of his slowness and the puppet master's choice of words. He felt useless and hopeless, those crimson eyes show no mercy and don't care if a life will fade in front of it. He gasped when he felt the numbness hovering his consciousness, begging him to close his eyes.

Kankuro tried to resist it, but his body did the opposite.

"Kankuro!" Sakura mentioned when she notices that her ally gave up.

"Hn, as expected," Sasori said while smirking.

"You... How can you smile if someone is dying in front of you?!" Sakura fulminated.

Sasori's eyes bore on her "You let yourself to be bounded. It's your fault that your ally is dying," Sasori looked at Kankuro "or half dead to be more precise."

"Tch."

"Give it up little girl, you can't defeat your opponent just because you are determined to win," Sasori said.

"It will be troublesome if I'm going to bring you while you are conscious," Sasori added while getting one of his syringes. Threatened by the puppet master's readable action, Sakura gritted her teeth to break his threads around her.

The kunoichi successfully escaped and charge an attack but to her surprise. The puppet master flashed into her back and knock her out.

She felt that the puppet master catches her and utter the last words before the darkness eats her.

" _Sleep well, little girl._ "

* * *

Sakura's grunted when she felt her consciousness came back. The pain on her nape greeted her as she slowly opened her eyes, only to find out that she was bounded.

Sakura looked at her environment. With a lack of light and her pants are echoing everywhere, she concludes that she's in a cave. She tried to control her chakra to break the rope around her but she failed, her capturer must've taken care of it while she's asleep.

"You are awake," Sakura turned her head when she heard her capturer's voice.

"Let me go."

"Why do bounded people love to ask their capturer to let them go? Are they hitting for sympathy or just plain stupid?" Sasori stated.

Sakura didn't answer.

Silence prevailed among the two ninjas for 5 minutes until Sasori sighed and untied his crossed arm.

Sasori starts to take a step through the kunoichi "I have a favor to ask."

Sakura rose an eyebrow silently "You are asking a favor from me?"

"I don't need to repeat it," Sasori fired back in an annoyed tone. The pink haired kunoichi shut her mouth, he can kill her anytime since she's at his mercy. She needs to behave.

Sakura sighed at defeat "What is it?"

"Help me to kill Orochimaru, It will be the day after tomorrow," Sasori explained.

That hits the kunoichi, she remembers that in 3 days from now. Sasori will meet the spy he brainwashed to gather information for the Sannin's execution.

"I will meet him alone," Sakura answered. Dodging his favor.

Sasori release a chuckle "You'll die if you do that."

Sakura gave him a deadly glare "Why do you need to meet him by the way? You alread-"

"I thought your large forehead has something," Sasori cut her words.

"I lack weapons and I don't have tools to make puppets. How will I kill Orochimaru with just a few syringe of poison? Besides, since I'm alive. My mission in executing him doesn't die either" Sasori explained.

"So you are saying that you'll use me as your puppet?" Sakura cleared.

"Exactly," Sasori.

"And you think that I'm stupid enough to agree with that?" Sakura released a soft laugh "Even if you didn't kill me, We are not in good terms in the first place."

"Then choose, You will agree with my offer or I'll kill you right here, right now," Sasori threatened while stealing her kunai from her mini bag and point it on her neck.

"This cave is located in Aoki forest. If I kill you now, you will be unfound forever since the forest is known for being dangerous, no one will dare to enter here. They will forget about you and you will rot here forever," he explained.

The kunoichi gulps.

"Now listen, I bet that you'll die once you face them alone. How? they will use that Uchiha guy to hit your weak spot."

"How did yo-"

"Stop asking useless questions, little girl," Sasori said.

"As I've said, they will hit your weak spot and they will not hesitate to kill you," Sasori added.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked curiously. To be honest, she's surprised by the puppet master's behavior around her. She's expecting that he will avenge his art disappearance through turning her into his puppet or he will kill her instead.

"Because it's my mission. I'm still a member of Akatsuki and Orochimaru's execution is one of my mission that I need to fulfill," Sasori explained while pulling back the kunai away from her neck.

"Why don't you build puppets for yourself?" Sakura asked.

"There is no time to build though," he answered.

"Then why me?" Sakura.

Sasori faced her with an annoyed expression "Because you have a debt that you need to pay. My art disappearance, destruction of my 100 puppets, and don't forget that you destroyed my favorite puppet too."

"It was Granny Chiyo that made your oh-so called art disappears," Sakura mocked.

"She's dead and since you are her comrade that day, you'll catch all the consequences all by yourself," Sasori finished the conversation.

"Speaking of my art disappearance," Sasori remembers something.

"Kankuro mentioned that you'll be the one who'll explain every detail of why am I still alive. Not only alive but also a mere human," Sasori questioned.

"Is Kankuro dead?" Sakura asked when he mentioned Kankuro.

"I don't know and I don't care. Don't dodge my question woman," Sasori fired back.

"How many hours have passed?!" Sakura asked.

"8 hours and counting. I said don't dodge my question!" Sasori answered and shouts at her because of being impatient.

Sakura sighed, Kankuro is still alive but she bet that he's in critical condition. And as a medical ninja, she can't let anyone dies just because she was captured.

"I will agree with your offer and I will answer your question..."

"Since I've heard the word 'will' I guess there's an exchange? " Sasori asked.

"Bring me back to Suna, I need to save Kankuro," Sakura demanded.

"No," the puppet master disagreed.

"Then I will not help you."

Sasori gave her a glare, a deadly one. This girl is testing his patience again. She dodges his question multiple times and now she's grabbing the authority between them.

"Do you want me to kill yo-"

"Bring it on," She challenged.

There was a long stare contest between them, it was so deadly that can break a rock.

He sighed at the end. He knew that even if he kills her, the deficit one will be him. And this girl didn't fear death after all.

"Fine," Sasori surrendered.

He brushed his finger through his crimson hair and stare at her.

"Besides, you'll just able to minimize the effects," Sasori said, underestimating her.

The kunoichi smirks at him "Don't underestimate my medical skills."

Sasori looked at her determined eyes, those eyes. He bet it will haunt him for his dreams tonight, it was so bright and it was a deadly nightmare for him to handle.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

The darkness of the night already filled the sky when Sasori and Sakura reached Suna.

Sasori dropped the guard he knocked out and formed a seal to erase his memories. He was planning on killing it to turn the guard into one of his creations but the kunoichi forbids him. They had a deal that if he intended to kill someone, she will slit her own neck and will leave him in his horrible state.

"Are you sure you didn't kill him?" Sakura asked.

"I'm brutal when it comes to killing," Sasori responded, "My time is precious, don't waste it on unnecessary things."

They jump from roof to roof and landed on the street where the road is neat from the guards whose patrolling during the night. The villagers have settled down and closed the lights on their houses. The sand loses its heat making the desert night cold, no glimpse of hot humid air during the day.

Sasori's eyes never leave the Kunoichi, he will not let her escape. Even though he already has sworn TWICE that he will never come back to his birthplace, this girl forced him to obey her orders in order to get the service he needed to defeat that pedophile snake.

 _This brat got the guts to even order me around. Heh, just wait and you'll feel the punishment that you clearly deserves._

 _"_ Stop staring, I feel uncomfortable," Sakura demanded.

"Nice try, but no," Sasori fired back that made kunoichi growl. She's trying to push him away to make an opening.

"I'm not going to flee, Sasori. If I do then feel free to cut my feet, just... Stop staring," Sakura demanded once again. The puppet master granted her demand but to make sure that she will not try to escape, he planted one thread on her back secretly.

"Is staring a crime?" Sasori asked in nowhere.

"It's not a crime, but it's kinda rude to stare at someone without any purpose," Sakura answered.

"Is forbidding you to escape not a purpose?" Sasori stated while looking at their environment. Suna guards are starting to roam all over the place, they need to fasten their moves.

"You've sealed my chakra. So even if I manage to escape from you. I can't fight you back, let's mention the annoying thread you've planted in my back," Sakura answered.

Tho' the girl might be right, he can't let his guard down. Maybe he's learning to not underestimate his enemy from now, death can come at you in an unexpected way and there is 99% chance that you might die and Sasori is one lucky criminal who avoids it because of sympathy or love he gained from his grandmother.

"Why did that old hag revived me?" He asked unexpectedly, he remembers that the kunoichi dodges that question when they're fighting in the cave back in Aoki forest. Now is the perfect time to ask it, it's not that he wants to build a connection nor a conversation with the kunoichi, he is just... curious.

The pink haired kunoichi didn't reply. Impatience, Sasori stops from walking and pulled the thread on the kunoichi's back. Forcing her to stop from walking too.

"Wha-"

"I'm asking you a question and I'm expecting for a lucid answer," Sasori said in an annoyed tone.

Sakura slightly turned around to met his hazelnut eyes, those eyes show no mercy. If she didn't answer him seriously, he will clearly lose his shit and will not hesitate to kill her intently.

"I can't," she answered.

He gave her a confused look "What do you mean you can't?"

Sakura looked in the other direction. The crimson haired man notices 2 shadows near their direction that's why he drags the kunoichi into a dark alley as fast as he can. He covered her mouth to forbid her from screaming and hugged her to avoid her from struggling.

"I can't believe that bastard escaped," one of the Suna shinobi stated as their shadows climbed up to their position. Sasori's eyes twitched when he heard that, he concludes that he is the bastard who they are talking to. Well, he's the only criminal who killed almost 50 guards in less than 10 minutes and escape the Suna with a hostage for 5 minutes in human form.

"Yeah, We will hold 57 funerals including Gaara-sama's body at the Kazekage's tower tomorrow," the other shinobi stated.

"How's Kankuro-san?" the other one asked.

"Last time I've checked, he's in critical condition. I've heard that Temari-san already asked for Lady Tsunade's help," The other one answered.

The two Suna shinobi exceeded the alley where Sasori and Sakura were hiding.

"It was a very big problem that We let Lady Tsunade's disciple caught. If she wasn't taken, I bet that Kankuro will be in a stable state now," The other one said in a very disappointing way.

"Yeah, I hope that Naruto and Kakashi find her as fast as possible. Naruto-Kun seems very angry about her disappearance," the other one answered.

"They are teammates, it's normal," The other one added.

Once they disappeared from the hazelnut's eyes, he released the kunoichi away from his grip. The kunoichi catches her breath and gives him a deadly glare.

"Do you really need t-"

"Let's go, I want to leave this place immediately," Sasori cut off her words and lead the way.

Sakura looked at him in disbelief but in the end, she chose to follow him.

It's been only five minutes but seems forever when they reached the Suna's hospital. The front door was closed that's why they have no other choices but to use the window. Sakura sneak and look around to guard the criminal, she can't believe that she'll join forces with the criminal she used to kill. She's the type of girl who sticks her loyalty to her country and teammates, but it seems that her current actions are signs of betrayal, though she didn't want to do it in the first place.

Sakura tried to look for Kankuro's room where he was first poisoned and she succeeded. He's laying there and the silence hovering him lead her to the conclusion that he will not make it until morning. If he's in pain, he should be screaming in agony up until now.

She needs to move. _Fast._

Sakura approached him and checked his pulse. It was still bumping, but it was so weak that she can't almost feel it.

Sakura faced the puppet master "Let me use my chakra,"

Sasori rose an eyebrow "Alright,"

Sasori dismissed the seal but to make sure that she will not be going to do something against his will, he planted another seal on her back in case she charge an attack.

"Can you lend me a hand?" Sakura asked the only person she's with.

Sasori didn't reply and took his leave instead. The pink haired kunoichi hissed because of annoyance.

Sakura performed hand seals and creates two clones, she commanded it to gather all the herbs and tools that she needed that her clones obey immediately. She pinned her hair into a bun one to clear her vision and to avoid any small hindrances during the operation.

 _This must be done in less than an hour..._

Sakura proceeded to the operation. Unlike her first medication with Kankuro, he's not in the critical condition any more. He's on the borderline between life and death, the operation must be more critical than the first time he is in the critical operation that she handled. She can't perform the same performance she did because it was a different, different poison, different story.

She puts her hand on his chest and she can feel that the poison already invade his inner parts, if the poison reached the brain then Kankuro will be done. But before the brain, it will cross with the heart, and heart is fragile to be invaded. Sakura was surprised when she discovered that the poison already invaded his spleen, kidney, and liver, it might stop working tomorrow.

Her two clones came back with all the herbs and tools that she needed, they place it on the table then they vanished.

Sakura removed his clothes and sealed it in a sack, she covers his body from the lower abdomen to his feet.

First, she needs to extract the poison that forbidding his body to produce proteins. Since the poison already invades his other internal organs, she needs to extract it from it.

Sakura mixed all the ingredients in order to remove the poison from Kankuros body. Once she's finished, she sliced his upper abdomen using a scalpel, she then searched for the vein where the plasma proteins were being distributed and where the poison was stuck. Sakura used a liquid form with the herbs she needs and uses her chakra to insert it on that vein, it was difficult because it was so small but she didn't give a damn and focused on the damaged area.

With her pointed finger, The poison starts to mix with the antidote but because of the danger of having a physical contact with it. Sakura aborted her hand and drop it into a container. She does the same again and again that lasted at least 15 minutes until the passage was neat.

The flow was all normal and Kankuro's situation is not in critical anymore. But it can come back since the poison is already attached to his body but because she already removed the blocks and hindrances, all the poison that will block his proteins will be the short amount and can be removed in only one way.

Sakura knitted Kankuro's wound and heal it. After that, she injected several antidotes into his both arms, neck, right eyes, and wrist.

"Just as I thought, you will just able to minimize the effects," Sasori commented from behind.

Sakura ignored him and get a brush, ink and a paper. She was about to write something when Sasori flashed into her side and stops her from her actions.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasori asked in a very serious tone.

Sakura gave him a deadly glare "I'm just leaving a note for his daily medication."

Sasori let go of her hand and threatened her "Don't write something stupid or I will kill you along with that loser."

Sakura didn't reply and write all the prescription that the medical ninja of the Suna needs to do before Tsunade's arrival in Suna. She wants to state there that she needs help, that her life is in danger and she wants to go home as much as possible but the puppet master's eyes were focused on every single letter she writes.

At the end, Sakura didn't get any chance to get a help using a note. She left the note above the tools that she used and checked Kankuro's condition. He was saved once again and she can conclude that if he wakes up, he will force himself to take revenge on the puppet master again.

"Let's leave," Sasori commanded then leave Kankuro's room. Sasori activated the seal again.

Sakura followed him and maintain the distance between them, she was annoyed really annoyed. She was controlled by her enemy and she needs to follow him for certain reasons.

 _"He's dead... We've defeated him Chiyo-baasama!" Sakura stated, she wants to rejoice. The defeated Sasori and the most important part is, she already got the information she needed in haunting Orochimaru._

 _"No..."_

 _Sakura gave the older kunoichi a confuse look "Chiyo-baasama?"_

 _"He saw my last attack and something stunned him, something has snapped and that is the reasons of why We managed to kill him," Chiyo said while looking at Sasori._

 _"Wha..what was that thing?"_ _Sakura asked the elder kunoichi but Chiyo only gave her a meaningful stare. There is something on her eyes, something that until now she didn't understand._

 _Chiyo forced herself to get up "Sakura..."_

 _Sakura approached her to guide the poor older kunoichi "Chiyo-baasama! Please don't force yourself to get up."_

 _"I still can fulfill that dream..."_ _The elder kunoichi approaches his grandson weakly._

 _"Dream?" Sakura asked while looking at Chiyo with a confused look._

 _The older kunoichi managed to reach her grandson and do the reincarnation jutsu she used to Sakura._

 _"Granny Chiyo!" Sakura was about to stop the older kunoichi until she saw the happiness in her eyes. The pink-haired kunoichi was stunned for real, all she can see was... happiness and love._

 _"I kept the truth for a short period of time, but my little lie leaves a huge scar on my grandson. I need to be fair to him," Granny Chiyo stated while passing her remaining life energy to Sasori._

 _The lines and on the puppet master's artificial body began to ignite as a flesh. Sakura finds it amazing. A family love..._

 _"Sakura..." The elder called her attention._

 _"Chiyo-baasama?"_

 _"Can you do something for me? Consider it as a favor," Chiyo asked._

 _The pink haired kunoichi gulps, she can't decline "Anything."_

 _"As my last breath escaped from my mouth and another life opens for Sasori, can you help him for finding answers?"_

Sakura came back to reality when a sharp blade points at her eye, she was surprised. The blade came out from nowhere and if it wasn't for her sharp senses, she will be good as dead.

"Heh," Sasori smirked and pulled his sword away from her.

Sakura blinked, trying to register what was just happened.

Sasori hid the sharp sword in his puppet arm that completely surprises the kunoichi "I can already feel it, my art."

Sakura closed her eyes, the puppet master already turned his hand into his oh-so called art. She bet that he does that during her operation with Kankuro.

 _Chiyo-baasama..._

Sakura opened her eyes and look at the puppet master whose checking his new artificial hand.

 _I'm afraid that I can't fulfill my mission..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Pik..._

Sakura tried to focus on one direction to fall asleep.

 _Pik..._

Just a little more...

 _Pik!_

Sakura pulled herself into a sitting position, she turned her head into the puppet master whose busy in making his left arm to be artificial too "I'm trying to sleep."

The puppet master ignored her rant and dispose of his left lower arm, She saw how he abandoned it like it was just a normal material until it rolls on the floor. The image of him, cutting his own arm makes her want to puke to death. She is a medical ninja but this kind of scenarios is kinda unusual for her, In short, it's not normal. What kind of person is this guy anyway? Is he even a person?

Sakura removed her blanket and made her way through the puppet master, he locked his new artificial hand on his arm and uses his chakra to stop the bleeding. It was disgusting, but she can't help but acknowledge him for learning medical jutsu just to perform his art. But still, it was an immoral act and not widely accepted.

"Amazing..." Sakura complemented unconsciously.

The puppet master stopped from his doings and turn his head on her. Sakura notices that despite the bored look he's showing, she can say that he was surprised since he turned around. It was like he's seeking for an answer in her sudden compliment.

"Don't flatter yourself!" Sakura fired while her face is turning red "I'm was just...amazed by your medical skills. I never knew that you can perform one."

Sasori searched for answers by making her feel uncomfortable. When he saw that she was amazed by his art and not by performing a basic medical jutsu, he proceeded in healing his arm.

"Why do yo-"

"Sleep, I don't want to be disturbed while I'm working," Sasori commanded.

"With your annoying little noises? I'm sorry to disappoint you but I can't," Sakura said in a very sarcastic way but the puppet master dodges it and ignored her.

The light green light dispersed from Sasori's left hand and checked if he can move the puppet fingers and yes it succeeded. His veins are now connected to the wood. Sasori opened the artificial hand's middle finger and pour the poison he mixed before he cut his left's lower arm. Once it's finished, he sealed it and he compared his two arms, checking if the sizes were a perfect fit.

"How many hours it will take to reach the Tenchi bridge by the way?" Sakura asked from behind.

"2 days," Sasori replied.

"But you and your spy's meeting was held tomorrow," Sakura stated.

"I will fix the third Kazekage, We will fetch it from River Country later 3 am. If I manage to fix it until 5 am then We will use the Iron sand to reach the Tenchi Bridge in no time. " Sasori answered her question.

Sasori then pulls himself up and roll a scroll. He performs a hand seal and the small mass of smoke roams around him.

Sakura's eyes grew wide when she saw Kankuro's puppets. It was the Karasu, Kuroari, and the Sanshōuo puppet. She bet that Sasori got it from Kankuro's room in the hospital.

"I can't go into a war without weapons," Sasori stated while improving his old creations.

"So you agreed in going to Suna with me just to get those puppets?" Sakura said in disbelief. So that's why he agreed with her condition easily.

"Clever," Sasori stated in a sarcastic way, but it was a different meaning to Sakura. His comment shows that she was too slow to get his main intention. She can't help but feel annoyed with herself, she thought that... there is something that softens or he is starting to understand the meaning of life. But she's wrong.

"If that's the case, you don't need me anymore," Sakura stated and stretched her body "You have your own weapon now, I shall go back to Konoha. Don't worry I will not say anything and I will pretend that I don't remembe-"

"You're not going anywhere unless I said so," Sasori stated.

"Excuse me?"

"You're right. I may have the weapons I need but since you've destroyed Hiruko, I have nothing to defend myself in short ranges. You know that puppet users are not good at close combat. Another thing is I need your medical skills, I fought with Orochimaru before he joined and betrayed the Akatsuki and I must admit that he is a difficult opponent to handle and in my current condition, I will be defeated if I don't use my head properly," Sasori explained while fixing his Kuroari. She heard him whispered, "Hmm, I need to put poison in here."

"How can you be so sure that I will not betray you during the battle?" Sakura said with a smirk that made the puppet master stops from inspecting his old creations.

"Because I will use you like my ordinary puppet," Sasori responded that made Sakura's smirk faded away.

"What do you mean?"

"My answer was clearer than the sun, I will control you with my strings like Chiyo-baa sama did," Sasori stated while proceeding to his unfinished business.

"Stating your plan about betrayal is not a good move, I'll keep my eyes on you during the battle," Sasori said.

Sasori improved his older creations by adding more hidden weapons and poison in it, he stared at his Kuroari's puppet and he concludes that it lacking something. He turned its head for him to able to separate the head from its body, but if he removed the head, it will collapse since none of his hands are free.

"Lend me a hand, girl," Sasori commanded.

"N-"

"You WILL lend me a hand, Sakura," Sasori threatened.

Because of the impact of him stating her name for the first time in forever, she obeyed. Sakura supports the body to able Sasori in removing the head, Sasori placed the twenties? or fifties to be more precise of needles with a soak of poison. When he finished his intention, he returned it to its proper place.

"Now sleep," Sasori commanded.

"I already sai-"

"If you want to see that Uchiha guy alive, then rest and let your sleep kill the remaining time. It will be a long day tomorrow and your physical condition will affect the results," Sasori said.

Sakura crossed her arm "I'm not going to sleep. I'm not one of your puppets, take note of that."

Sasori turned his gaze to her, his gaze was all blank and his expression makes her conclude that her comment doesn't please him "Sleep."

"Not until you sleep too," Sakura demanded.

The puppetmaster gave her a confused look "Puppets don't sleep."

"Your brain is still in your head and 90% of your body is still a human, you can't fight the temptation of rest," Sakura said and turned her back on the puppetmaster. She comes back to her oh-so-called 'bed' and rested her body.

"Just make sure that you'll not plant a blade on my head while I'm asleep,"

* * *

The sunrays are now crawling up to the Suna to wake its citizens.

Naruto and Kakashi came back without anything. Neither information about the Class S criminal who escaped from the prison without breaking a single sweat nor bringing their comrade back whose in danger for 24 hours straight.

"Kakashi-sensei, after We -"

"We already talked about this, Naruto," Kakashi cuts Naruto's words. He knew that his student will whine again.

"But Sakura is still in danger! I can't take any single meal knowing that my friend is on the borderline of life and death, Dattebayo!" Naruto whined.

"It's Lady Tsunade's order," Kakashi replied "We can't make our own mission, going to rescue a comrade without permission from the Hokage and reinforcement were extremely dangerous especially for you. There is a huge possibility that Sasori came back to the Akatsuki and uses Sakura as their hostage to lure you on their lair."

"I don't care if I die with their hands," Naruto commented, "I can't lose another friend anymore."

"I'm worried about Sakura too," Kakashi added "But making a reckless move will be inappropriate. I think there is a reason of why the Hokage stops us from finding her."

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura is a disciple of Lady Tsunade. Unlike me, The Hokage knows Sakura's way of thinking, her strategy and way of handling an enemy. And I think that Lady Tsunade can sense that her disciple is still alive," Kakashi.

Naruto didn't utter any reply.

"Listen Naruto, Sakura grew up into a fine kunoichi. She've improved a lot of skills and her knowledge was indestructible. I think It's fine for us to relax. Let's keep in mind that she already saw Sasori's attack pattern and defeated him once."

Naruto smiled at his teacher. His teacher has a huge point in there, he remembered how Sakura handled well Kankuro's operation when Sasori inflicted a poison in him. She was amazing and improved a lot while he's away.

' _I'm sorry Naruto... You'll have to wait a while..._ '

' _But next time... I won't get in the way!_ '

It was never a while, Sakura-chan. You've improved in a short period of time, you exceeded everyone's expectations.

They arrived at Suna. They were greeted by the elders of Suna who looks worried, maybe because they haven't seen the perfect candidate for the next Kazekage since Gaara died. They also saw the 3 finest medical ninjas in Konoha next to Shizune, Tsunade was there too but it seems that the Hokage seems very serious.

"Naruto-kun!" Shizune greeted them.

"Is there any information about Sakura?" Shizune added.

Naruto didn't reply. Maybe because of disappointment that the gray-haired teacher easily noticed, that's why he answered it "No, but We will do our best t-"

"No, you shall take a rest. I will send a letter to Konoha to lend the mission of finding her to rookie 9," Tsunade cuts Kakashi's word.

"That's fi-"

"Minus Naruto," Tsunade added.

The blonde shinobi approached the Hokage, as usual. Protesting.

"Old lady! Why can't I join? I'm part of the rookie 9 after all!" Naruto demanded while making his usual idiot face.

"I already explained it to him," Kakashi sighed.

"You'll stay. It might be a trap to capture you and extract the Kyuubi inside you," Tsunade explained.

"But-"

"Do you want to share the same fate with Gaara?" Tsunade faced him with an annoyed stare. The blonde shinobi left dumbfounded, digesting the words that Lady Hokage told him.

Tsunade faced her back on the younger shinobi and faced the elder "Where's Kankuro?"

"Follow me," the male elder commanded.

They started walking and Tsunade followed the elder. Shizune approached Naruto with a worried expression on her face.

"She's just worried," Shizune explained on behalf of Tsunade.

Naruto gave her a smile "I know, she has a point. If the Akatsuki captures me, they will extract the Kyuubi inside me and it will be the doom of the shinobi world."

"I'm happy that you understand," Shizune said and then gave the blonde shinobi a feedback smile.

In a minute, they reached the Suna hospital where Kankuro was been confined. The first one who greets them was Temari, her expression looks happy than yesterday.

Because of her happiness, Temari can't help but hug her brother's savior "Thank you very much!"

Tsunade felt the most uncomfortable thing in her life, embarrassment? or confusion?

"Because of you, Kankuro was in the stable state!" Temari said.

Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other ' _I-thought-they-just-arrived-?_ '

Tsunade cleared her throat "I didn't."

The Suna kunoichi looked at her like she grown two heads "What do you mean?"

"We just arrived this morning," Shizune answered.

"Huh? Then who healed my Kankuro?" Temari asked in a very confused way, her expression changed into alert one. Worried that the enemies already invade the Suna.

"Maybe the poison was broken down by Kankuro's antibodies?" Shizune theorized.

Temari shooked her head "I saw a scar on his abdomen, It seems that someone did an operation to extract the poison from his body."

"It is impossible that Kankuro's antibodies will break down the poison that easily. For what I know, Akatsuki's poison specialist usually make mixtures that contain heavy metals," Tsunade inspect.

Tsunade looked at Temari "Can I talk with your medical nin's?"

"Of course," Temari answered.

* * *

"Ricin?!" Tsunade look at disbelief on the list.

"Y..yes, the class s criminal used ricin in making new poison," One of the medical nin answered.

Tsunade looked at the medical-nin "How's Kankuro?"

"Still weak but his life is away from danger,"

"I see, the one who operates him managed to lessen the side effects of the poison," Tsunade concluded while looking at the list.

' _But because she only managed to lessen the side effect, the patient will need a daily medication,_ '

Then it snaps.

"Temari," Tsunade called.

"Yes?" Temari answered immediately.

"Is there any glimpse or footprints that the stranger medic left to help us in Kankuro's daily medication?" Tsunade asked, hoping to know the stranger who extracted the one of the greatest poison in a human body.

"There are no any footprints but I saw this on the table in Kankuro's room," Temari said while handing the Hokage a piece of paper.

"It states the things that Kankuro needed to do and medicine that he needs to take," Temari added.

When Tsunade looked at the handwriting, confirmed.

' _Sakura..._ '

"Old lady!" Naruto approached the Lady Hokage.

"Kankuro is awake now! But he said that he can hardly breathe," Naruto added.

Tsunade faced the medical-nin and handed the piece of paper "Please provide me all the ingredients that written in here."

The medical-nin obeyed immediately.

Tsunade's expression enlightened a bit, she's in trouble but not in danger either. She knew that she will not let her patients die just like that.

"Stay alive, Sakura."

* * *

Sakura's eyes pulled herself up once she felt that her rest was enough to go again on a long journey. It will be a very big day, that's for sure and she also knows that it might be her last day in the world.

Sakura stretched her upper body like she usually does in the morning. The first thing that greeted her was her tummy, luckily, she manages to snatch a snack in Suna yesterday. It's not that she wants to steal, but in surviving (Sasori will never provide her any food anyway) she needs to eat even if the only way is to eat a mud.

Sakura unwrapped her breakfast and began to eat it. She looked for her capturer and there he is, his back was leaning on the tree, sleeping like a normal human being.

She smirked.

She picks a small rock and threw it in puppetmaster's position. It hit him in the nose at the first strike that wakes him up. Sasori opened his eyes and when he saw the rock, he gave the kunoichi a deadly glare.

"Puppets don't sleep, my ass," Sakura said in a very sarcastic tone.

Sasori pulls himself up and grabs his things "Let's go, time is running fast."

"You should thank me," Sakura demanded, "If I didn't wake you up, your oh-so-called precious time was wasted."

"Cheeky brat," Sasori said with a hissed "Stop whining unnecessary things and pack your things."

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast before We go?" Sakura asked.

"Puppets don't need foods nor drinks,"

"You stole dango from a stall, you have a concrete answer for that?" Sakura said.

"Tsk," Sasori said, "I didn't bother to get any food, what's the point?"

"Here," Sakura said then throw another wrapped food in the puppetmaster "Lack of food will affect your energy and energy will affect your chakra in so many wastes."

"You don't need to explain it," Sasori said "Women."

Sakura didn't utter any replies after that, she finished her breakfast and packed her things up. The puppetmaster does the same.

Sakura faced the puppetmaster and gave him a very serious stare "Let me get this straight, once you managed to kill Orochimaru. You will go back to Suna and surrender yourself."

"That's hilarious," Sasori said.

"I'm serious," Sakura replied.

"I'm serious, it's hilarious," Sasori fired back.

Sakura didn't reply, she knows that it was impossible to convince him to surrender. With his big ego and self-centered personality, it will be tough to break his wall. She already concluded that he will refuse yet she tried.

"Now listen to my proposal instead," Sasori said.

"If we succeeded to kill Orochimaru, We will part ways. I'll drop you into the Konoha and you'll say nothing about me, just pretend that you've got your head knocked and didn't remember anything. But if we don't manage to scratch that snake freak, then I will not return you to Konoha until we Succeed."

Sakura's jaw dropped. It was a good proposal actually, but...

' _Can you do something for me? Consider it as a favor...'_

"So, Do we have a deal? Girl," Sasori asked for her agreement.

So, in order to achieve that favor... she'll need to do that.

"Alright, deal," Sakura agreed. The sunrise joined them in between as its sunrays hit her pink locks and his crimson hair, another day will begin and another blood will drip.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

"It's done," Sasori declared when he finally fixed his favorite puppet of all time.

"At last!" Sakura cried "I thought that it will take you a minute to fix that thing because you hate to make people wait!"

"It's not my fault that my puppet was severely destroyed," Sasori mocked. Turning the tables and put the flaming blame on the pink-haired kunoichi.

"If I didn't destroy it, I might end up one of your lifeless dolls."

Sasori didn't utter any replies and extract the third Kazekage's Iron sand from its left chest. He performed hand seals to form the sand into solid shapes.

Sasori jumped on one of those shapes to fastened their flight "Let's go, we need to make it in time no matter what."

Sakura didn't waste any time, maybe because her new ALLY is a short-tempered person and one move of disobedience from her can be fatal. She joined her and then flew in the sky.

"Wow," Sakura complimented from her point of view. The scenery in front of her is beyond beautiful, the spring season came at the right time, she can see the blooming flowers at its finest, boosting their beauty at the country's bird's eye view.

After they exceeded the flower country, the next country seems abandoned for a very long time. It looks like the country faced a great rainfall that results in chaos.

"That wasn't a nice scenery next to a wonderful one," Sakura muttered, "I heard that someone attacked this country and murdered every last one of the villagers."

"I know," Sasori answered.

"Really? It must be around your time huh?" Sakura asked indirectly, maybe a short conversation will do.

"Of course, I'm the one who attacked them," Sasori said that made the pink-haired kunoichi's jaw drops.

Or maybe not.

Sakura didn't try to continue their building chitchats. She instead prepared herself for the upcoming battle.

When she checked her pouch, she saw 5 pieces of Military Rations Pill that she made to replenish her chakra and nourish the body who will ingest it. It was made up of powerful stimulants and nutrients, the user will be able to keep awake for three days and three nights without rest. But in exchange, at the very end of the three days effect, the shinobi/kunoichi is brought to the point of complete exhaustion.

She didn't intake it because of two reasons. First is complete exhaustion will keep her off-guard especially when you have a criminal around you and Second, the taste was so awful that she can't intact it with her tongue in just a second. Well, she will admit that it was indeed awful for everyone's taste buds but it is useful.

She also saw plenty of Kunais and 3 of them have explosive tags. This is the worst, She will not survive with these weapons alone. She thought that going to Suna will only just an ally business but fate toyed her to the point that her life is on the line. She didn't expect that she will deal with Sasori for the second time (well, it is expected since Lady Chiyo asked her a favor) but isn't it too early? Their first clash just ended.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose, misfortune sucks in different ways and the misfortune that she caught right now is the .worst of all.

She then noticed a picture. She grabbed it and there she saw her old family. Naruto with an annoyed face while looking at his oh-so-called rival, Kakashi-sensei smiling under his mask while his two hands are leaning on his two male students, herself smiling so brightly on the lower part of the picture and Sasuke with disinterest on his face, he doesn't care whether the picture will be perfect or not.

It was tough to build bonds and almost impossible to have a teamwork between Naruto and Sasuke that time, but Team 7 made it possible. Those two... no, the four of them fought different missions together and finished them without breaking a sweat, why? Because they are a team. The Team 7.

If only Sasuke...

She noticed that her vision is getting cloudy and hot liquid is starting to form at the corner of her eyes. Every time she look behind the past, she can't help it but cry and cry again and the cycle goes on.

' _Arigatou_ '

Several missions that ignited them, shattered by hatred and left by thanks.

Sakura clenched her knuckles, that man...That traitor, it's all his fault.

' _But I've become stronger, that's why..._ '

Sakura stops the tears that rolling on her cheeks. It's funny that until now, she was still a crybaby, but tears made her stronger and wiser.

' _This misfortune, I will survive it._ '

Sakura removed all the tears on her cheeks, it will be troublesome if Sasori saw her personal dramas. Knowing that the criminal loathe unnecessary things. She instead packs all the things she checked and get on her feet.

"Are we near yet?" Sakura asked.

"2 hours," Sasori answered.

She frowned at his answer.

* * *

They landed near the Tenchi bridge at the time. In fact, they arrived too early that they have more time to plan their move during the interaction. No wonder the Third Kazekage is Sasori's all-time favorite from his collection, it benefits him in so many ways whether on transportation or in the battlefield.

Tenchi Bridge was located somewhere in the land of grass since the bridge was surrounded by forest. Sakura remembered that the Konoha and the Kusaga are allied countries so Sakura has high hopes in getting any help, but it seems the Class S criminal chose the most isolated area of the country as the main checkpoint. How unlucky.

"Listen to my plan carefully if you want to stay alive," Sasori cut her thoughts.

"I bet that he will arrive in any minute so this must be done in the very short period of time. Since Hiruko was destroyed, I have nothing to defend myself in short ranges and hand to hand combat. So you need to perform first."

"Ha?" Sakura cried.

"I didn't order you to comment," Sasori scolded her with his icy tone. Enough to terrified her.

"You'll need to use Henge no Jutsu, it was a Class-E jutsu but this meeting is just all about passing an information. If something crazy happens, I shall join the stage with you," Sasori added.

"Question, Are you sure that Henge no Jutsu will work on your spy? What if he noticed that there is something different? Besides, why don't you just face him?" Sakura demanded.

"I don't like to answer questions that have obvious answers," Sasori said with an annoyed tone "I used Memory-Concealing Manipulative Sand Technique on him that's why his loyalty lies with me. But we can't go in the flow without a plan b, Another thing is I can't let him see my true form."

"What's the big deal?" Sakura.

"None of your business."

"Why don't you do it yourself? You performed Transformation jutsu way back in Suna!" Sakura exclaimed.

"As I've said, hand to hand combat is not my thing," Sasori's temper is now rising "You're more annoying than Deidara."

It was merely a whisper but she heard it, he must be talking about that blonde criminal from the Rock village.

The wind blows and the leaves above the tree's bark flew along with Sakura's pink locks. Sasori ordered her to do the transformation jutsu just before she obeys it, Sakura asked him one last question.

"I can't copy your puppet since it's not a flesh, You know the limitations of normal transformation jutsu, right?" Sakura.

That was indeed true, Class-E transformation jutsu can only copy living creature. But it can't copy a thing unless you will going to use substitution jutsu but it's not an option. You can't use transformation and substitution at the same time, it was like you are trying to shift a mouse and a cat's head.

The miscalculation has showered Sasori's head, it annoys him to the bone. It never happened on his side, he always has the plan B for this and it was a thing that easy to notice but he failed to see it.

He then remembers that she can use earth release, with that. Is it possible?

"Can you use earth release?" Sasori asked that surprised Sakura.

"Yeah, I can do Water release too," Sakura answered.

 _Perfect._ With earth and water it is possible.

"Use it with the jutsu," Sasori demanded. Sakura looked at the S-class criminal like he grown another head, what is he talking about? Is he ordering her to manipulate both the nature of water and earth then transfer its energy into transformation jutsu?

"Do it," he commanded with authority.

"It's impossible."

"I thought you are better than impossible," Sasori commented.

Sakura was surprised by his words, did he just acknowledged her? Sakura cleaned the thought on her head and considered it as a challenged instead. She closed her eyes and focused on her chakra control, she needs to tag along with the nature to make it possible. She can feel that the water underneath the Tenchi bridge, the earth is absorbing it below her and the earth is just waiting for her signal.

When it hit the perfect time she opened her eyes "Doro Henge."

The wet mud covers her whole appearance and the transformation succeeded. It cheers up the kunoichi but the puppet master shows no interest in her achievement that pops out the balloon.

He pointed the bridge and god know how hard for her to walk, how can he manage to walk like this every day? Oh right, he is a puppet also that time so human's limitation when it comes to flexibility was not his problem. She feels like she's a mere snail with a shell on her back, this will help her flexibility and body structure but still, she doesn't deserve all of this!

Sakura just prayed that this will get over soon. She also hoped that her mission with Sasori will get over soon so she can grab a hot chocolate coffee and get some sleep.

She stopped in the middle of the bridge when she noticed a man wearing a cloak. She can't see his face since the cloak has a hood. She gulped when Sasori's spy started to walk towards the bridge, all she needs to do is to get the information that Sasori need to turn down Orochimaru, nothing more and nothing less.

"Forgive me for my poor punctuality, Sasori-sama," the spy asked for her forgiveness.

She gulped, it's her turn to talk! She brainstormed all the things that Sasori might reply at this situation. He hates to wait, that's for sure and pretty obvious.

"You know that I'm not a patient man, you should be sorry," Sakura replied with Hiruko's voice. God, if Ino's watching she will sure laugh her ass off, she looks like in a kids theatre that performing a puppet show.

"Let's cut the chase, you know that I desire one thing," Sakura added, playing it cool. She's the worst liar ever but since this spy doesn't know anything about her whole existence, there's nothing to worry about.

"Hai," the man said and then remove his hood. The moment that Sakura saw his face, her blood leaves her whole body. She never expected that she will meet this man again.

"About Orochimaru..." Yakushi Kabuto started.

She can't believe it! This four-eyed medical-nin is Sasori's spy? How is it possible?

"Were you followed?" Sakura asked when she received a string sign from Sasori. When did he plant that annoying string by the way?

"It's just you and me, and I don't have much time, so make it brief," Kabuto answered while getting closer. Every step he makes Sakura uncomfortable in many different ways.

"Then I'll keep this short, I want all the information about Sasuke as well the location of Orochimaru's hideout," Sakura demanded. She felt the disagreement from her ally when she said 'Sasuke'.

"We keep moving to a different hideout every week to avoid being discovered by the enemy. Right now Orochimaru's holed up north of here. Sasuke Uchiha is there as well," Kabuto started.

Sakura smiled on the inside, knowing that Sasuke is alright makes her heart flutter. That's enough for now.

"I see," she replied.

"Now I trust you bought the item you promised me, Let's do the handoff. I've spent too much time here as it is. If I were discovered speaking to you like this... Orochimaru will certainly kill me," Kabuto explained, wait what item?

A sudden sign of alarm attracts Sakura from behind.

' _Ugh! what is he-'_

"What an interesting conversation, mind if I join?" That voice is enough to extract all Sakura's blood away from her body. She wanted to jump off the bridge when the snake shinobi enters the bridge.

' _Orochimaru_!'

Kabuto was alarmed that he has been followed and flew on Sakura's side.

"It's been a long time since I saw that form, Sasori" Orochimaru greeted with that annoying smile on his face, she wants to rip that smirk off his face like how a normal snake changes its own skin.

 _'What should I do?!_ '

"I must extend my gratitude to you. Your spy benefits me in so many ways," Orochimaru mocked, it was like he owed her instead of thanking her.

"Lord Sasori, I shall handle Orochimaru. Please back me up," Kabuto whispered as he prepares his glowing hand for combat. It was odd for Kabuto to defend her, but to think that he has loyalty to Orochimaru made her skeptical.

Oh yeah, He is Sasori's spy. Sasori is a Class-S criminal and to think that he and Orochimaru will dwell, the results will completely blur for her. As long as he is on her side, nothi-

Her eyes widened when Kabuto attacked her for real, it damages Hiruko's fake body and poofs to reveal her true form.

' _Shit_ '

Sakura dodged Kabuto's hand before his hand bruises her skin. She backflipped in the air and landed at the safe distance.

"Oh? What a pleasant surprise," Orochimaru said with a smug look on his face. It looks like her sudden appearance surprised him for real.

 _'Well, I'm doomed!_ '

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Happy new year 3**


	7. Chapter 7

"You are the type of opponent who easy to read," Kabuto said with a contempt to offend her lying skills. She doesn't know if she will be grateful that she can't lie because morals do exist or she will be ungrateful because lying is another form of survival. Well, she gues that she will be stuck in the middle forever.

"What do you mean? You're supposed to be an Akatsuki's spy," Sakura said while clutching her fist, obviously wanted Sasori to get her out of this mess.

The four-eyed shinobi gave the kunoichi a soft chuckle "Did you think that I'd be spy forever?"

"Or Orochimaru use his powers to turn you?" Sakura fired back.

Kabuto gave her an acknowledging smirk "You've grown up, but you've got it wrong, the fact of the matter is, I empathize with Lord Orochimaru's ideal, I'm with him on my own free will."

Sakura gave him a glare, a VERY deadly one. It was planned all along, she knew that Kabuto's loyalty toward Orochimaru is indeed strong and she doesn't know why that four-eyed shinobi is obsessed with his master's teachings, the thought of Sasuke is working with them all these years makes her want to puke.

Orochimaru walked at Kabuto's left side "Your sudden appearance surprises me, I'm expecting for my ex-partner. I'm planning to turn him down right here right now after all."

' _Damn, what is he waiting for?_ ' Sakura thought, pertaining to Sasori.

"It looks like you are on your own, A cold death will be painful you know?" Orochimaru said with a tease of death.

Sakura noticed that she's trembling like hell. There's no way out of here and she can feel that Orochimaru's threat can be brought to life in a second. Knowing him and his dirty works, killing a human being is like dissecting a laboratory rat. Pure science and seeking answers in this mysterious world, in the hideous method.

She took a step backward, running is not the best option but a skilled medic and a legendary sannin's presence being combined together is way heavier than the wall. The worst part is, the one who dragged her to this mess is not making any move to help her!

"I can smell fear," Orochimaru mocked.

Sakura gave him a glare, Is this the end of all? Is this the end of her life? Her story? Is this far that she could reach?

' _You're annoying_ '

Sakura opened her eyes when she heard Sasuke's voice in her head. Those Genin years was the most memorable period of all, her younger years was normal until she, Naruto and Sasuke were assigned as Team Kakashi. Her first expectation was to get closer to Sasuke but her first move left her dumbfounded, he called her annoying for calling Naruto a loser. Those words hurt her 12-year-old heart but made her changed for the best.

That change continues its cycle and that cycle made her stronger. She promised Naruto and those words she said so Grandma Chiyo way back in River country is not a lie.

"You're right," Sakura said while her head is down. Brainstorming... Just give her time to brainstorm with her large forehead and everything will be fucked up in her own badass way.

"I'm not a good liar," Sakura stated while a playful smirk is curving. Those taijutsu techniques that Lee and Gai-sensei showed her a lot might come in handy.

"But like you said I grown up," Sakura said then looked up at her two opponent "I must say that goes for my strength and strategies too."

Sakura flashed and disappeared from her place, Kabuto nearly gasped when the kunoichi disappeared and then looked up.

"Eat this! Shannaro!" Sakura releases a loud cry while she's in the air, her left thigh is up on her waist level and landed with her inhuman hammer feet.

The sannin snake and his right hand jumped off to leave the bridge immediately. The bridge collapsed and the angry kunoichi landed on the other side, Kabuto's eyes twitched while glaring at Sakura. He didn't expect that Tsunade was able to make a replica of hers, that reminds him his first encounter with the slug queen, he remembers how terrifying Tsunade's strength and her nin level.

 _This girl...She improved a lot._

Sakura jumped off to attack them like a madwoman, it will be troublesome if she landed in the same mud so Kabuto blocked her attack by meeting her in the middle of the cliff. He attacked her with a kick but she used her lower arm to blocked it, instead, he turned around to kick her but her moves increase its speed and her hand hunts his feet and throw him in the woods.

Several trees broke down for the impact Kabuto is being more serious, the girl is annoying. If she wants a fight then he will give her the fight that will hunt her dreams forever.

Sakura aimed for Orochimaru fearlessly, the sannin just gave her the same smug look he always wears but before her fist meets the Snake's face, Kabuto reached for her thigh to slash it. She then turned around to avoid it but it reaches her knee that's why a splat of blood has tainted the land.

"That will be the last time," Sakura said in her very serious tone and then attacks Kabuto again.

Kabuto, annoyed by her arrogant words. Didn't waste any second, he encountered her attack and she gave him a hand to hand combat.

 _54, 55, 56..._

Sakura avoided his hand, she squatted down to hit his stomach but he moved backward to ruined her momentum. Sakura grabbed a kunai to avoid that annoying chakra blade on his hand. Their weapon sparked like a firework and the heat of their burning wrath with each other entertains Orochimaru so much.

"I wonder how long can you fight," Orochimaru smirked underneath.

Sakura runs through the woods, Sasori... That asshole.

Sakura faced her back and meet Kabuto's hand. She avoided it by substitution jutsu and aimed for his back.

 _78,79,80..._

Sakura summoned 3 replicas of hers to attack Kabuto.

 _81, 82, 83..._

 _'The remaining moves will be slid perfectly...'_ She thought confidently.

Sakura wrecked the ground and a crack underneath Kabuto's position made him cringed. The ground seeks for foundation then fall into the river. Kabuto was about to look on his way back in the game when Sakura forbids him by punching his belly, he fights back but her moves seems planned.

 _97, 99, 99..._

Kabuto was confident that he will be able to shift their position but the kunoichi didn't join his party. The pink-haired kunoichi gave him one last look and...

"Dead."

She then grabbed a massive rock falling with them and threw at him and then he landed in the river with the rock. Sakura stepped from rock to mud and made her way back to the top. Lee's taijutsu techniques, in one attack the next 100 moves must be determined and in able to do that you must change the enemy's momentum when it comes to combat. Then control it at the very end.

She glared at her next opponent, the tough one.

"I'm half impressed," Orochimaru stated, "Tsunade sure get a useful disciple."

Sakura didn't reply in his 'compliment' "Where's Sasuke-kun!?"

"I'm afraid that I might not answer your question," Orochimaru answered, "And I think that Sasuke doesn't have the time nor care to have a heart to heart talk with his old teammate."

Sakura's knuckles clutched this Sannin is hitting one? no, millions of nerves.

"Besides, I will deal with you here and I'm telling you. You will not last a second," Orochimaru said and his disgusting tongue played, "I can't wait to lay my finger on your teammate."

Fuck moral things, she is going to kill this crazy bastard, NOW.

"Am I late?" a voice suddenly joined the tension.

Sakura felt that his presence came out of the woods at last. This bastard let her battle the death herself and now he will join his mess like it was his responsibility.

"Did you enjoyed the show?" Sakura said in a very sarcastic way. The puppet master is fully aware that she's annoyed.

"Not exactly," Sasori answered without any hesitations.

 _Son of a bitch._

"Oh? I didn't expect that Akatsuki and Konoha are now friends?" Orochimaru cuts the tension between the two hot-headed ninjas.

"That's pretty hilarious coming from a traitor," Sasori said, Orochimaru laughs at his response.

"You never changed, still impatient as ever. I hope you brought something to entertain me," Orochimaru said in his 'normal' tone. He gives Sakura a glance "Your attack Prologue is quite thrilling, I never thought that you will play with me again."

"Of course I brought something," Sasori said, deeper tone than normal.

Sasori unrolls the scroll and extracts the Third Kazekage puppet from the scroll "And this time, I will make sure that your head will face the other life."

Orochimaru released an evil chuckle, Sakura looked at the Third Kazekage.

 _'They are old Akatsuki partners. Knowing Orochimaru's observing skills, there's a huge possibility that Orochimaru knows Sasori's combat skill. It will be troublesome.'_

"That was an old one," Orochimaru accursed.

"I brought my 300th puppet with me, for your information," Sasori said and smirks. Sakura's eyes widened and look at the puppet master. That psychotic voice and expression are enough to terrify her to death, it was merciless and heartless and base on his expression everything who will block his way will vanish permanently.

"300th puppet?" Orochimaru asked in confusion.

Sasori looked at Sakura with a blank expression, the kunoichi tilted her head a little until the information reached her, "Alright."

Sakura let Sasori's chakra to touch her back, it will be 2 vs 1 battle. But not underestimating the opponent, it will not be like a piece of cake.

"You surprised me Sasori," Orochimaru commented, "I never thought that you will join force with someone from Konoha."

Sasori's eyes twitched, he knew where will this going.

"Knowing your pas-"

Orochimaru's words don't have the chance to finish when the Third Kazekage attack him all of the sudden and rained him with needles. Of course with Sasori's specialty, poisons.

"My hand slips," Sasori utter with a blank expression.

Orochimaru extend his infamous head and attacked the Third Kazekage puppet, Sasori moved his fingers and the blade underneath the puppet unleashed its fatal weapon. The blade aimed at the neck but the sannin was expecting for this that's why the head returned to its place and avoid the attack.

Sakura is just waiting for Sasori's command. In order for their teamwork to succeed, they need to cooperate with each other. Since Sasori is the type of man who wants his authority alone, she will not meddle with it even if her pride as a Konoha kunoichi will questionable. It's an unwary scene that she's letting an enemy to use her as a weapon but...

' _Thank you..._ '

If that's the only way to Sasuke's, then she will take all the risks.

Sakura watched the heated battle between Sasori's Third Kazekage puppet and Orochimaru himself, this is a battle between a criminal and a traitor. Two enemies, fighting each other. The world has gone mad. Why? Because they desire one thing and that's power. She worked on her bruised knees instead, it was not severe but she will take care of it anyway.

"Don't," Sasori stopped her from her actions.

Sakura rose an eyebrow "Why?"

"Knowing that four-eyed nin, once he bruised you with his chakra and you healed it with your own. Your chakra will be drained without your consent," Sasori explained, Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"How is that possible?" Sakura asked in grimaced.

"Experience," Sasori noted.

Sakura looked at her bruised if it's dangerous to close the wound, "What should I do with this then?"

"Just let it heal on its own," Sasori answered, "Now it's your turn."

Before Sakura could react, Sasori's string commanded her to aim for Orochimaru's back. The sannin look back at her but didn't have the chance to face her, she charged an attack and let out a loud cry "Shannaro!"

Sakura punched his back and his breast swung into the air as he puked a blood. Sasori then orders her to kick him in the woods and a loud erosion has been heard to the forest.

Sakura catches her breath but Sasori's string is keeping her up, Sakura moved along with the Third Kazekage's puppet.

' _This is the final blow,_ ' Sakura thought as her fist is ready to meet the Sannin's face once again.

" _ **Can you do something for me Sakura?**_ "

Hearing that voice made her expression changed. She also heard Kabuto's footsteps back on the surface, he was wet that's why she and the Third Kazekage separated.

" _ **Can you help Sasori in finding answers?**_ "

Sakura was 3 step away from the Snake sannin and every second was like 20 seconds extension.

" _ **If we succeeded to kill Orochimaru, We will part ways. I'll drop you into the Konoha and you'll say nothing about me, just pretend that you've got your head knocked and didn't remember anything. But if we don't manage to scratch that snake freak, then I will not return you to Konoha until we succeed.**_ "

' _But I promised Elder Chiyo..._ '

Sakura's fist froze just when she was about to explode the Sannin's head. The strings are forcing her to but without her cooperation, it will be useless.

"What are you waiting for?" Sasori asked from behind.

She can't... If Sasori intended to kill Orochimaru, then it will be the end of their interaction. He will knock her head off and she will forget everything about the promise, all about Grandma Chiyo, and all about _him_.

The sannin regain his full consciousness, Sasori release an annoying expression and pull her but it was too late.

Orochimaru attacked her and that's the last thing she remembers before the black hovers her consciousness.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura groaned when she felt that her consciousness is being retrieved. She pushed herself to get up but she can't move a single muscle and that hits her, all her memory before she passed out flashes in her mind.

She opened her eyes and a light hits her vision, causing for her to shut her eyes back. The kunoichi used her all of her might to remove the rope from her wrists and feet but it seems that her luck became at its worst, her chakra was completely sealed and exhaustion filled her whole body in a short period of time.

"You're awake."

That voice, it never changed. Still cold but can make her feel cozy, she can't believe it. The man of her dreams and the only one who's able to break her heart in an instant was indeed in front of her. All this time, cat-rat chasing has come to an end.

"Sasuke-kun..."

It's been a long time, oh how she wanted to hug him so badly. How she wanted to tell him the loneliness she felt for the past 3 years of his she wanted to convince him all over again to go back in Konoha, convince him that Konoha is his home, that she can provide that _home_.

But for now, that's not the case.

"Where am I?" She asked.

He didn't answer her question, he seems so uninterested and it was like he's just waiting for her to wake up to finish his business. Once that he's convinced that she is awake, he gets on his feet instead take his leave.

"Wait!" Sakura called for his attention, it was obvious that he has no intentions of helping her but leaving an old comrade like that is the most painful thing that Sakura can't accept.

The raven-haired shinobi stops from walking out but he didn't bother to turn around "What?"

Sakura didn't reply, now what? She doesn't know what to say, all those words and questions were left untold and because of that, her soft heart is getting a nuisance again. After that, tears will form at the edge of her eyes and with her hands bounded those tears are free to fall at its own.

The coldness of his voice is enough to make her heart suffer and make her emotional, why? Because she's still weak.

"If you have nothing to say, I'll go. I don't have the time to talk, I still have a training session with Orochimaru," Sasuke said and this time, he left the room without giving her one last look.

30 minutes of waiting, Sakura tried to register what the hell did just happen before she passed out and that hits her. If her hands are not unfairly bounded, she will smack her own head to death. That time, she's skeptical whether to end her and Sasori's deal or keep her promises to Elder Chiyo, it will be a huge relief if she smacks that snake freak for good and forgets about Sasori's existence but she can't. There is something that kept stopping her, is it because of that promise?

" _ **Can you help him in finding answers?**_ "

It was a non-ninja mission, but still, promises are meant to be kept and not to be forgotten. Sakura remembers her own words when she told Naruto that she will become stronger and more useful. That promise motivates her to work hard and voila! She improved her girly figure into a rogue cat. Maybe it's the same case with Elder Chiyo.

Sakura can now imagine how furious Sasori right now, how annoyed and how he wishes for her to death after that failure. He will definitely kill her this time that's for sure.

"But wh-"

Realization hits her, her jade eyes were half-lidded when the thought pops up. He knows about her feelings for Sasuke, judging from those words she heard from their last conversation. In order to punish her, she will die with a shattered heart and numb body. It makes sense since Orochimaru captures her and judging from the Pedophile snake, he succeeded and he didn't DO anything to retrieve her.

 _That bastard sure knows how to get an unfair payback._

Her mission impossible became more impossible. Now that her connection with Sasori is obviously gone, her hopes in granting Elder Chiyo's last wish turns into ashes and blown by the wind. Maybe she will ask for her pardon soon.

"Am I going to die in here?"

 _Indeed._

"Not exactly," a voice from the entrance of the room stole her attention. Her fist clutched when she saw one of the last people she wants to see.

"Kabuto," she mentioned his name with anger on her tone.

Kabuto walk around the room, "Satisfied that you're still alive?"

Sakura smirked, "Satisfied that I kicked your butt way back in Tenchi bridge?"

"Cheeky kunoichi, but nevermind that," Kabuto answered and proceeded, "Aren't you wondering why we still kept you instead of burying you while you are unconscious?"

"Let me think the most obvious answer," Sakura said, "Once you capture your rat, you need to check if she or he will give you an advantage. Learn all her/his weaknesses and then hone it with your filthy bits of knowledge and if it is a failure, you will throw that rat away and let him/her rot as a punishment for being useless."

Kabuto chuckled, "Hilarious. However, you are not just a filthy rat."

Sakura's eyebrow meet, "What do you mean?"

Kabuto looked down at her, "You love Sasuke-kun, don't you?"

Sakura's expression softened when she heard that, how did he know? Did Sasuke tell him? No, it was way too obvious. She recalls that in Chuunin exam, her affection is way too showy.

"What about that?" Sakura asked. Avoiding an eye to eye contact with a mere pawn of a twisted sannin.

"And you know his goals, right?" Kabuto added instead of answering her questions.

Sakura didn't reply. That goal is made up of hatred for his older brother, but Sakura didn't see any connections for her to participate. No-

"Bare his child."

Sakura's face turned into horror when she heard that. Sure, she always wanted for Sasuke to go home and reunited with Team 7 or maybe develop their relationship on another level. But to hear a word 'child' this early is the most uncomfortable thing she can ever hear.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm dead serious," Kabuto said, "One of his goals is to restore his clan, I taught that you know everything about him."

That reminds her, that day when the Team 7 introduced their names, hobbies, and goals in life. One of the highlights of Sasuke's goal is to get rid of his brother. She almost forgot about the restoration of the clan, she taught that it will be a perfect goal after he successfully resurrects his brother but to restore his clan this early?

"I can't..." Sakura refused.

"That's surprising," Kabuto said with a disappointment on his tone, "I thought that you are head over heels for him."

"There's a plan behind this, right?" Sakura started another topic, "What will you do if ever the child came to life?"

Kabuto didn't answer her question, the pink-haired kunoichi snorts, "I can't believe it, Orochimaru is so obsessed with immortality. That sick bastard will use Sasuke's body right? And when the time comes that his body is not useful anymore, he will aim for a younger body and the cycle goes on."

Sakura coughed when Kabuto groped her neck, forbidding her to breathe.

"Don't you ever address Lord Orochimaru like that," Kabuto said in a furious tone.

She tried to catch her by breathing from her mouth but it seems that the four-eyed shinobi is a professional murderer that he can kill her without fighting him back.

"Kabuto," a sick voice stops Kabuto from his doings.

"She's a guest and choking a guest like that decreases our hospitality," Orochimaru stated.

 _Lies._

"Forgive me, Orochimaru-sama. But-"

"Just let it slid," Orochimaru cuts his words, "She will sleep with Sasuke whether she like it or not."

Sakura gritted her teeth, those words with no care. Did Sasuke learn all these things? Their words make her feel that she's just a mere incubator.

"That's the plan from the start," Kabuto explained, "We need a suitable woman to make Sasuke's offspring stronger. Judging from her dodging abilities, combat, and speed. She's more than qualified for the position."

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" Sakura shout at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, indeed," Orochimaru said, ignoring her cries while scanning her body. That stare makes Sakura want to cringe.

Orochimaru looked down at her and his smirks widened, "Isn't it an honor to bare an Uchiha child?"

Sakura gave him a deadly glare and if it can kill, Orochimaru is good as dead but unfortunately. It's not.

"Take her to Sasuke's bedroom tonight, make sure that she looks divine," Orochimaru ordered.

* * *

The night comes quickly and Sakura cursed the sky for not granting her wish. They forced her to take a bath and checking her cycle if it is the right time for her to have an intimate moment tonight.

"Regular or not?" Kabuto asked for her cycle.

This was the most uncomfortable talk she has ever experienced, they are talking about her cycle.

"Regular," she answered.

"First day of your last period?" Kabuto asked.

"Yesterday."

"Answer me honestly or I will be the one to -"

"18 days ago!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura can't believe it. Sure, she wanted Sasuke to touch her but she wanted to do it with him with love, as a woman who sees an intimacy as lovemaking and not sex or restoration of a slaughtered clan.

"That's all," Kabuto said and drop his pad and face her.

"Now strip," He added.

"Excuse me?" she asked if she heard it right.

"I said strip," Kabuto repeated, "There are no accurate clothes for you in here, I was supposed to buy you a dress in the market earlier but it seems that the work will be done fast if you will run to him with nothing but your own skin."

Sakura gritted her teeth, this is just unfair.

"Don't act like you don't like it," Kabuto mocked, "You love this, you are just denying the fact that you want him to touch you too. I can't blame you, there are many women in our base that wanted him so bad but he said that they are not the suitable woman he is yearning for. So Orochimaru-sama and I planned for your capture."

"You mean, you know that I will be the one to replace Sasori way back in Tenchi bridge?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Yes, but we didn't expect that you'll work together. We taught that he's dead," Kabuto answered and look at her seriously, "He's on his bedroom right now, strip before he goes to slumber."

* * *

"What kind of craziness are you talking about?" Sasuke said with an uninterest tone. Sakura is trying her best to hide her body and avoiding the eye contact between her and Sasuke.

"Orochimaru asked me to bring her here to achieve one of your goals," Kabuto answered and then face Sakura, "Since she has the abilities of the woman you are looking for, we capture her for you."

"Just when did I allow you to meddle with my goals?" Sasuke answered. If only she has her clothes with her, she will help Sasuke to protest against their plans.

Sakura planning to tell him about their objective in making her seduce him. But she can't, why? Sasuke doesn't even deserve her trust in her current situation. What if he is part of their plan? He didn't approach Orochimaru to get weaker, he's the type of guy who doesn't give a damn about himself as long as he gets stronger to kill the being he despises the most. Maybe he agreed with Orochimaru's teachings and in exchange, of course, his body.

There is a silence in the room right now. Sasuke looks annoyed as well as Kabuto, but since it was Sasuke is Orochimaru's favorite disciple he can't lose his temper even if he wants to burn those blank black eyes of the Uchiha.

"I will leave her in here, it's for you to decide if you will do it with her or not. I will come back tomorrow morning," Kabuto said while taking his leave, "Orochimaru-sama said that if you touch her, he will teach you 2 of the finest techniques tomorrow."

 _That crazy bastard._

The door closes and the lock does its task as well. Silence hovers the whole room and the coldness of the night fill up the uncomfortable aura of the room.

"Don't worry, I have no intentions to assault you," Sasuke confirmed.

Sakura walked through the side of the room and sit in there, "Just pretend that I'm not here, you can sleep."

Sasuke didn't reply. She didn't even want to see his expression, maybe his lack of interest in building conversation is a big advantage to make her calm.

Sasuke drops his sword and lay on his bed, he chose to face the wall instead of facing his old comrade.

"Why did you let them capture you?" Sasuke asked in nowhere. The question didn't surprise her.

"I passed out."

"You didn't change at all," He replied in a cold tone.

Sakura can help but smile, Sasuke's harsh words makes her want to believe that he misses his old home. To say that she didn't change at all is like he asking if what's new on her life. Though Sasuke is not really good at expressing feelings, she knows that deep inside, there is a soft spot.

"Is this your home for the past few years?" Sakura asked and then hugged her knees, "It was so lonely and cold."

"I didn't come here to check in a hotel," Sasuke answered, "I came here to train and achieve my goals."

Silence hovers the whole room after he said that. It was a stupid question, she thought. She didn't try to ask anything after that.

She fell asleep a minute later.

* * *

Sakura opens her eyes slowly when she notices that something above her. It went wider when she saw Sasuke on the top of her.

"Sasuke-kun?!" she exclaimed when a realization hits her.

He looks down at her with a blank expression, "I guess that even if I get stronger, I have a weakness when it comes to human flesh."

She didn't want to believe it, those words were impossible especially for Sasuke.

"If I take you, Orochimaru will give me the benefit. My other goal will be achieved quickly this way," Sasuke said without hesitations. Sakura looked at him with disbelief.

Sasuke smirks and whispers in her ear, "Where should I start?"

It's just a dream, that's for sure. Sakura closed her eyes to wake herself up, this is just a nightmare. Nothing more and nothing less. But it seems her lucky day left her a few days ago, Sasuke began to kiss her jaw down to her neck.

"Stop it..."

Sasuke didn't count to her cries and do his tasks alone.

Sakura passed out but before her consciousness left her, she heard a loud explosion from the roof.

"Finally, you came out," Sasuke said.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

He was not disgusted but it was not a good scenery either.

The lone survivor of the Uchiha seems to notice his presence earlier. Judging from his words when the puppet master made his entrance.

Honey eyes averted to the pink-haired girl underneath the Uchiha, she's naked under the sheets and it seems that she lost her consciousness like the last time she saw her after Orochimaru successfully captures his marionette.

"What is your objective?" Sasuke asked while sending daggers of deadly glare in the puppet master's direction.

"This hideout is completely isolated and no one dared to cross it since there are many poisonous scorpions around. I bet that you are here to claim something," Sasuke added while pulling up his upper cloth.

Sasori didn't dare to answer and just stared at the kunoichi, the Uchiha guy was smart enough to get the word.

"Why would an Akatsuki member will play a damsel and distress with a Leaf kunoichi? You are interested in her?" Sasuke asked while his brows are furrowed.

"I believe that she owes me a debt."

They stared at each other blankly but the danger between those glares brings fatality than the environment.

Sasuke claimed his sword.

"What are you doing?" Sasori asked almost bluntly.

"My brother sure joined a powerful organization with interesting members. It would be an honor if I kill one before him," Sasuke said with confidence.

"I don't like wasting my time and playing with a brat is definitely one example," Sasori fired back.

Sasuke charges an attack and the puppet master simple dodged it. Sasori will admit, the Uchiha resembles some of the movements of Itachi but the older Uchiha is way smarter when it comes to defenses. This guy, however, could get killed once he loses his guard.

"Why don't you attack me? Judging from your movements, you have the same ability with Kankuro," Sasuke notices and Sasori still gave no damn.

"As I've said, I have no desire to fight you."

"So you are that puppet-master," Sasuke said, keeping his ears closed,"You are Orochimaru's former partner."

Sasori unexpectedly charges an attack, he uses his strings to pinned Sasuke against the wall,"Yes but he betrayed me and the whole Akatsuki. He's a disgusting piece of snake that needed to be bury alive."

Sasori made his way and take a kunai, he smirks sickly,"So as a gift from a former partner. I shall torture his favorite pupil."

Sasuke gave him a playful smirk,"Are you sure about that?"

Sasori looked on his back and there he saw the Uchiha, attacking him with his Katana. He moved backwardly but Sasuke increases his speed and hit the puppet master's lower arm.

"Made of wood huh?" Sasuke criticized before retreating but at the moment that he retreated, something has snapped within him. His breath has gone weaker and one part of his arm starts to ache. There is a tiny wound on his arm.

"I'm very well informed about this place. It's true that this place is isolated but have you forgotten that in Suna there are several scorpions around?" Sasori informed while the Uchiha is getting on his knees.

Sasori bend his knees to look at the Uchiha,"Did you know why Pein-sama decided to partner me with Orochimaru? That's because we specialized two branches of science and we are both yearnings for eternal life. However, I expertise poisons that could kill you in an instant."

"Damn it," Sasuke cursed to death. The flow of their battle was short enough for him to kill the redhead but then for his disappointment, he was defeated.

"Depressed? Don't be. Next time you should enhance your defenses. Ah, if you don't mind, once we see each other again, I can give you the power that you want but in exchange, you will devote yourself to the beauty of eternal art."

"Fu-fuck yo-you..."

"I guess that's a no, good luck in surviving," Sasori mocked and get on his feet again.

He looked down at the raven-haired shinobi,"I don't fear scorpions, why? Because I'm a scorpion myself and I inherit the world's deadliest poison."

Before Sasuke collapse, Sasori heard him whispered something.

"Don't h-hurt her..."

Sasori watched Sasuke as he stumbles completely. His gaze averted back to the pink haired kunoichi. So this man is her former teammate, he bet that they have mutual feelings but an unhealthy relationship.

Sasori picked his marionette on his shoulders, he gave Sasuke one last glance,"I can't wait to see the wrath on Orochimaru's face once he discovered his dying pupil."

After that, he took his escape.

* * *

Sakura's eyes flutter when she heard a disturbing noise.

 _What happened?_

Instead of opening her eyes, she remained it close as she registers the last thing that happened before she collapsed. Opening her eyes is not a good move these past few days, the reality will just hit her. _  
_

 _'The fight that captured me successfully. Orochimaru is forcing me to bare-'_

Sakura's eyes shot open when she remembers that Sasuke tried an assault. The first thing to check is her asset, to her luck, there is nothing foreign to feel with.

"Is it your hobby to pass out?" a voice from nowhere suddenly ghost around.

There, the realization hits her. There was an explosion before her consciousness left her and now the atmosphere seems new to her. She's been shifting several places these past few days and she didn't like it.

Sakura got up from her sheets and stumble back, she feels so weak like something is exhausting her to the highest level. There, he saw seals, its ink was drawn in her wrists up to her elbow. She gave the puppetmaster the deadliest glare she can ever manage at the moment.

"Wha-"

"That's for failing me, you shitty brat," he said with anger in his tone, a part of her trembles when she saw the anger in his eyes but grateful at the same time because he didn't chop her into pieces while she's unconscious.

"What happened?" she asked, shifting the topic.

The red-haired criminal didn't answer her question.

"I'm asking you! What the hell happened?" Sakura is starting to get worried, she bets that he fought Sasuke after she left the world. Judging from the last words that she heard from Sasuke, Sasori is watching from nowhere that lower class shinobi can never sense.

"You want me to tell you that your former teammate actually tried to assault you or do you want me to tell you how I defeated him?"

Sakura paled. He actually admits that he fought him, the worst thing has he defeated him and she doesn't want to hear how.

"I get it, I don't need to ask the other information about it," Sakura answered.

"I don't want to go into the details either. I'm yearning for another topic actually," Sasori said and then walk towards her direction. Alarmed, Sakura snaked for her kunai but her small pouch was not in its place.

"Where the hell is my pouch?"

"Is that even a question? Every shinobi knows that if you manage to catch the prey, always aim for the neck," Sasori stated while pulling out her precious pouch.

"Now," Sasori sits at the edge of the bed, not too close and not too far from her position.

"Why didn't you finished the game? It was one step ahead to the victory yet you surrendered like the fight was a big damn joke," Sasori asked while reminding her stupidy.

"If I kill him, I will never find Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, half lie.

There is a part of her that what she said was true but the lie is, she was thinking about the promise. Sasuke was out of her mind at that moment.

"Are you that desperate to get that Uchiha back?" Sasori asked without any emotions on his face.

"Yes I am, we are family and family should stick together and face all the goddamn problem while our hands are united," Sakura said with fierce,"I'm sure you didn't know that feeling, you seem no experience of having one."

She was aiming for a nerve but she hit several that made him choked her in a flash,"Care to say that again? Little girl."

Sakura gripped his wrist to get his hand off her but the luck was not on her side. His wrist was invincible, why? because it was made of wood. She coughed because of lack of oxygen.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me that way?" he said with a pure threat.

His grip tightened, her hand is failing her due to the seals he puts on it. Goddamn, her situation is hopeless.

Just when she was about to pass out, he let go of her and she catches her breath like she didn't breath a decade. Sasori glared at her and Sakura gave him the exact glare he is giving to her.

"Be grateful that you still have a use," He said with a drop of a hint.

"I'm not an object."

"You're not but you will," Sasori fired back and then leave.

* * *

It's been 7 hours after he left.

Hunger starts to talk with her and all she can answer is,"Puppets don't need food."

But she doubts that Sasori's digestive system is pure normal at this point. It was one of the major parts of the body he will have trouble to turn into one of his oh-so-called-internal-art. If you want to be one, you should inherit a God-like power.

She wonders if that orange-haired guy with spiral violet eyes helped him to be one of his puppets. That's a major possibility since they are allies. She can't help but wonder how it feels like to be a cold skinned puppet, is it true that you will feel no pain nor pleasure? She can't even imagine how will she manage to be one.

Sakura stares at the seals drawn on her wrists, she tried to manipulate her chakra but every time it flows down to her fist it feels like something is absorbing it. She tried to remove it by performing different seals but without regaining her full chakra control, it's hopeless.

She frowned, everything was so fucked up.

She lay on her bed and look at the ceiling. There was no window in her room, only a metal door with a little square window. You can also call the room as a prison.

It was so quiet... and lonely. It has nothing to compare at Sasuke's room way back in Orochimaru's hideout.

 _Sasuke-kun..._

Their conversation that night puts butterflies in her stomach, it was not sweet but they talk like how they used to be. She wonders and she's still hoping that after he succeeded in his ambition, he will come back to Konoha, to her.

When she was starting to entertain herself with her deep thoughts, the metal door creaked open. The blossom quickly sits and there he saw Sasori with... nothing on him. She was expecting that he will bring her a food but what can she expect from someone she once killed?

"If you want to eat, then follow me," Sasori. It was more like a command.

Sakura tried to get up but her feet became jelly and she stumbles on the floor,"Can you remove the seals first? It pisses me off a little."

Sasori looks at her like she grew another head,"If I do that, you shall surrender yourself to me and become my puppet."

"I will," she said.

"No," Sasori replied as he leads the way, Sakura, on the other hand, curses the crimson haired criminal for being a smart ass.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
